My Eternal Sun
by ana-alicia-cullen
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, Nessie & Jake go thru relationship changes, ExB, just all their lives, together, family, friends, love, sucky summary...not sure where story could go, wait and see, Stephanie Meyer owns all characters! Plz read & review!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

It has been six years…

Six years ago we had a run-in with the Volturi

Six years ago I had a baby I never knew I wanted

Six years ago I got what I most wanted out of life, my eternal life with the one my heart so desired.

Being a vampire and married to Edward was too surreal and yet had such an alive feeling. I still haven't gotten use to the smooth touch of his hand as he pulls me in for a kiss. The tenderness of his lips as he kisses me. As if my stone heart could skip a beat, just as a pebble in the water. It makes me smile just thinking about Edward's tough.

As if he read my mind…or I let my shield down, which I didn't, He came to my side, re-enacting my thoughts. His smooth touch sends chills up my spine.

He kissed me tenderly yet passionately. I could feel all his love flowing through him to me. Renesmee had a sleep over with Alice, so my perfect husband and I we all alone in our cottage.

Breaking our merged lips, Edward whispered in my ear, "You still have no idea what your mysterious mind does to me Mrs. Cullen".

With that, I put my shield down to show Edward just how I felt and with that he carried me towards our bedroom. I twist my fingers in his thick hair, nibbling on his neck. Edward let out a low moan in ecstasy, which only made me nibble harder. He laid me down gently on our king size bed. In a instant his shirt was nothing but shreds on the floor. I looked at his perfectly sculpted body. I wanted him, I needed him. I trashed all my clothes my then and Edward was on top on me in that instant. Our love making was one that never got old, tired, or boring. Simply pure, satisfying bliss.

**EdwardPOV**

I noticed my wife standing by the window, dazing at the stars. It was still a perplexed mystery not to know what was going on inside that mind of hers. Of course now she had learn to control her shield, but the power to use it still very much appealed to her. I saw her smile, a half smile, as if she were guilty of something. Not my Bella, although her thoughts could have wondered, and I remembered our daughter was out for the evening. I slid next to her, she smiled at me, a look that maybe we were thinking the same thing. I kissed my wife with all the love I have for her.

Not wanting to interrupt, but I whispered to my Bella, "You still have no idea what your mysterious mind does to me Mrs. Cullen".

She lifted her shield. Yes we were on the same page. With that I swept her up and carried her towards our bedroom. Bella begin nibbling my neck, with that I almost lost it, almost didn't make it to the bed. But my wife deserved the best. I laid her down, ripped off my shirt as she ripped off her clothes. My Bella was so beautiful with clothes on, beauty was not the right word to describe her with clothes off. I glided on top of her, and kissed her passionately. I loved my wife and the act of making love to her was only one of the ways I could prove it to her. Pure, satisfying bliss.

**NessiePOV**

I was so glad auntie alice invited me for a sleep over. It was fun painting our toe nails, watching scary movies (which aren't scary at all, more like funny), doing my hair and makeup, and reading girly magazines. Typical girls night, I guess. But more grateful for getting out of my house. My parents can make some "interesting" noises at night. I mean I know they're in love, its something I envy I wish one day a guy will look at me the way dad looks at mom. But sometimes I think they forgot I slept in the same house as them, or that I had superb hearing just like any other vampire. I don't know, and its not like I wanna tell them any of this. It's embarrassing enough having these thoughts to myself. So auntie alice and I started on a quiz in one of the mags. "Is he more than just a friend?" Um…interesting, what the heck its only a quiz right.

_Number 1. T or F He will leave his friends if you are in desperate need for something, even if its silly._

Um…well one time Jake rushed over to deliver some tampons, I know totally embarrassing. So yeah I have my period, this half in half thing was bound to have its ups and downs. Well I had called Jake one day that I was going into town to ask him if he wanted me to pick up anything for him. He is usually a fixture at my house by dinner time, its been this way since I can remember.

Jake: Why, what do you need?

Nessie: "Oh, I um…I need...tampons." Normally, I usually felt comfortable around Jake, so to use words like tampon didn't phase me, but that day I notice my face got hot when I told him this.

Jake: "I'll be there in a sec."

and the line went dead. I just called to see if he needed anything and now I have to wait for him to get here so I could go get tampons, so annoying. Why couldn't he just answer the question, it had a yes or no answer.

When he got to my house he carried in his hand a box of tampons. I couldn't believe it, I was angry, annoyed, and thankful.

Jake: "hey Nessie, sorry it took so long, I was with Quil and Embry playing ball when you called.

Long? I was barely waiting a few minutes, I didn't even have a good argument to use towards him yet for hanging up on me.

Nessie: "So you just what called a timeout to get me tampons"

Jake: "They understand"

Nessie: "You told them…what I needed?!"

Jake: "No Nessie, I didn't tell them what you needed, I just said you needed something"…but they would find out eventually with the whole werewolf mind reading thing.

Nessie: "Um…well thanks"

Jake: "No prob…well is there anything else you need?"

Nessie: "Nope I'm good thanks." I felt my face getting hot again.

Jake: "Ok, so I'll see you tonite" he said with a smile.

Nessie: "That's usually the plan"

Jake: "Ok, bye my Nessie"

With that he kissed the top of my head and left

I stood there still breathing in his scent that floated around me…"ahhh"

Alice: "Nessie…"

Nessie: "Oh hey auntie A" Ok, back to reality

So question number 1...True


	2. It's Only A Dream

Disclaimer…Stephanie Meyer owns all characters…she rox!!

* * *

**It's Only A Dream**

**Edward's POV**

The morning sun was shining into our bedroom, I held my wife in my arms and kissed her hair. She looked up at me wanting a kiss and how could I deny her. She was so soft and perfect. I stared into my wife's beautiful honey eyes. I've come to the conclusion the Bella was right all along about souls, because I swear staring into her eyes I could touch her soul. It was so beautiful and full of life, just as when she was human. Even though back then they were a gorgeous brown, now golden honey. Thinking about those gorgeous brown eyes reminded me of another girl in my life with those eyes. I know my little girl is growing so fast, I hate to admit it, I also cannot get over stupid imprint claim Jacob had over my daughter. But as agreed she wasn't aware of it just yet.

Bella: What are you think about my husband?

Edward: About your eyes

Bella: My eyes?, we went hunting the other day, do I need to go again so soon?

Edward: My lovable Bella, I cannot decide if I love your eyes brown or honey colored.

Bella: Well it's a good thing Nessie has my eyes, you have the best of both worlds.

Edward: Yes our daughter, she is growing up so fast isn't she

Bella: Edward, I know, it seems like just yesterday…but she is becoming a young lady whether we like it or not.

Edward: Jacob is going ask me soon, I know he is, I feel something bad is coming

Bella: Jake asking is not a bad thing, as long is Nessie is happy right

Edward: But what if she doesn't want him, she has a choice too. I wont have that dog throwing himself at her, _begging_

Bella: Very funny Edward, I think Jake understands this, he just wants Nessie to be happy like we all do, right

Edward: Yes my love, her happiness is all that matters…but…

Bella: Just hush and kiss me

After our moment of pleasurable bliss, we decided it was time to go to the main house before Nessie woke up

Upon walking in the house and saying hello to everyone, I heard it, heard it in a dream. My daughter and the dog together, holding each other…"I going to make Nessie breakfast", I said and stormed into the kitchen. Bella was right behind me

Bella: What's going on Edward?

Edward: "Yes, She's growing up too fast, she's dreaming of kissing that…that…Jacob." I was manage to say through gritted teeth.

Bella: Calm down Edward, its only a dream. She pulled me into a tight hug.

Edward: I know, just wish I didn't have to see it

I guess everyone heard our conversation because just then I hear alice say "Nessie, are you up honey?" I'd have to thank alice later..

Ok calm, I can be calm, it's just my baby girl growing up, wanting to kiss…ugh "breakfast! I'll make her breakfast"

Bella: Alright Edward, I'll go get her, its going be fine, you'll see.

**Nessie's POV**

I fell asleep thinking about the results of that magazine quiz I took…_Definitely boyfriend material_!!…what does that mean? Jake has always been there for me, since I could remember, and I remember everything. Not really like a brother, but more than just a friend, almost like family. He just belonged here. But could I really have feelings for Jake, my Jake??

I was in a meadow, it was so pretty there. Multi-colored flowers blowing in the light breeze. The sun shining through as if this meadow had a spotlight on shone directly on it. It seemed so magical. I turn around to see Jake stand right in front of me. The feelings that rushed through me at that moment hit me hard. My face felt hot, my heart was racing, just looking at Jake. Jake was standing in front of me, shirtless, smiling a big smile. He held out his arms and said "Nessie, my Nessie". I smiled and jumped into his arms. His body was so warm, yet it made me shiver. Jake squeezed me tighter as I rubbed my face in his bare chest. Jake whispered in my ear, "I love you Nessie, always have, always will". I looked into his face, knowing when I heard these words out loud, I felt the same way. I said "I love you too Jake, always". Jake leaned his head forward as I moved in slowly, my lips puckering, waiting to feel Jake's lips on mine…

"Nessie, are you up honey"

Ugh Auntie Alice, "Yes, I'm up", it was a dream, a dream that felt so real my heart was still racing. Auntie Alice came into my room as did my mother. "good morning mom, auntie alice, where's dad?"

Bella: "Good morning Nessie, He's downstairs, making breakfast for you"

"Oh, great I am hungry" so dad was here, wonder if he caught a glimpse of my dream? Well serves him right for being nosey…but I was just annoyed because I'm not even sure what this dream means. Did I like Jake? Was I in Love with him? This was all because of that stupid quiz. Well I got up, took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

Being half and half, I tend to eat both human food as well as animal blood. I'm not a picky eater. Walking downstairs I saw Uncle Emmett watching the big screen, aunt Rosalie was next to him fixing her hair. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme where looking through some big books in the library. Aunt Alice was painting a portrait of Uncle Jasper in one of his soldier uniforms. Mom and Dad were in the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone"

"Good morning little niece, sleep well?" Uncle Emment said with a smirk, just was aunt Rosalie smacked him on the head and I heard a growl from the kitchen. So he did hear my dream, and so what, I don't even know if I like Jake that way. It was just a dream rite…rite?

And why would dad be upset. I know I'm his little girl, I'm growing up, technically yeah I was 6 years old, but I was mental, physically, emotionally 17. I know dad hates the "physically" part. But eventually I'm going to have a boyfriend right…but Jake? Gosh I needed to sort this out.

I walked into the kitchen, wanting to have a talk with dad when Jake and Seth walk through the back door. The moment I see Jake I'm frozen. What do I do, what do I say…oh that's right it was all a dream, no need to panic.

Jake: "Hey, Good morning Nessie"

Nessie: "Um…Good…good morning Jake, Seth" I sounded so dazed, snapped out of it!

Jake: What's up with you Nes, you seem alittle…weird

Nessie: Weird? Look who's talking, Fido!

**Jacob's POV**

Nessie, my Nessie. It was getting so hard not to think about her as much as I'd like to, especially in the company of her mind reading, bloodsucker of a father. Ok, I had to be fair, I know this can't be easy on Edward. Since she's been born, Edward and Bella both have known about me imprinting on Nessie. She's getting older, more beautiful. I want her for the rest of my life. I can't wait for that day that I don't have to say goodnight to her. I have seen her everyday of her life, I'm at her house when she wakes up and there before she goes to bed. These night hours are the worst. I dream about her, worry about her, I'll run pass her house, telling Edward I'm just patroling, but he ain't no fool, I know he knows why. I love her so much that her happiness is the only thing that's important to me. So if Nessie being in the dark about my undying love is best, and she's happy just being friends with me, I can live with that for now. But for how much longer. We all agreed, Edward, Bella, and I, that when Nessie was old enough to see if she reciprocated the same feelings for me, then I can make my move. But I'll always be there for Nessie regardless. Protecting her, making her smile, watching every move she makes so she doesn't fall, looking into those beautiful big brown eyes would make any man crumble.

Seth and I were almost to the Cullen house. Ok, I told myself, watch your thoughts. Seth and I walked in and I lost it. She looks so beautiful in blue, I love the way her curls fell on the side of her cheek, I just want to touch that cheek and those lips…

I heard a faint growl

_Oops, so sorry Edward, I didn't mean to honestly I'm trying._

Jake: "Hey good morning Nessie." She just stood there, odd

Nessie: Um…Good…good morning Jake, Seth

Jake: "What's up with you Nes, you seem alittle…weird"...and beautiful

Nessie: Weird? Look who's talking, Fido!

Ahh, even her insults were lovely.


	3. Let's Go to the Beach

**Let's Go to the Beach**

**Nessie POV**

After breakfast, Jake and I went down to First Beach in La Push. I was a perfect day for swimming. The sun was shining. The water was so blue. We raced down to the shore. I won, of course, but if Jake was in his wolf form, he could have beaten me easy.

But I'm glad he wasn't. Jake showed up right next to me two seconds later. I looked at his shirtless body. The warm caramel color of his skin, I wanted to reach out and touch him. I still hadn't had a chance to process my dream at all today, so I was just gonna have to push it to the back of my mind for later.

Nessie: "Hey slow poke"

Jake: "Ha ha, You know I coulda beat you if I wanted to"

Nessie: "Uh ah, but you didn't" I said and stuck my tongue at him

It was so comfortable being around Jake. I slipped off my t-shirt and shorts, revealing my brown bikini with golden polka dots. I bundled my hair up into a bun

Turning towards Jake, "are you ready…Jake…earth to Jake" He was just standing there looking at me. It made me blush, I could feel the heat in my face.

Jake: "Um…yeah…what…"

Nessie: "The water, didn't you want to go swimming."

Jake: "Oh, Yeah, lets go!"

And we went off into the water.

**Jacob POV**

We were on our way to First Beach. Swimming was one of Nessie's favorite things to do.

"I'll race yall", I heard Nessie say, "ready, set, go!"

I followed after her, of course I always let her win. It's what makes are happy and I'm happy to oblige her. I also liked to follow her to watch out for her, make sure no harm comes her way.

There she was and within two seconds I was next to her. How I wanted to hold her…she stood there wear a t-shirt and short. Her hair in a loose mess around her, but yet she was so beautiful.

Nessie: "Hey slow poke"

Jake: "Ha ha, You know I coulda beat you if I wanted to"

Nessie: "Uh ah, but you didn't," she said as she stuck her tongue out

She slipped off her t-shirt and shorts, revealing a brown bikini with golden polka dots. _Oh my, what was she doing to me. Nessie I love you, your so beautiful._ Her skin was so light, compared to the brown color of the bikini that matched her eyes and commented her bronzed auburn hair. She then bundled her hair up into a bun, a few loose curls flowing out, I wanted to tuck a curl behind her ear, but I hesitated. She was too perfect for words, an angel.

And then the angel spoke. "are you ready…Jake…earth to Jake"

Jake: "Um…yeah…what…"

Nessie: "The water, didn't you want to go swimming".

Jake: "Oh, Yeah, lets go!"

And we went off into the water.

**Nessie POV**

I tried out all my swimming techniques, breast stroke, back stroke, dog paddle for Jake, He found that one amusing. Then Jake acted as a shark and swam circles around me, a game we've played since forever.

Nessie: "Oh no shark, shark, save me save me"

Jake started making the Jaws theme sound

Nessie: "Oh no agh!"

Jake jumped at me, grabbed me in his arms. We both started laughing. I was still in his arms, it felt really good. He was so warm. Our laughter was steadying off, I looked at Jake, looking at me. Looking in his eyes I felt like I was lost but now I was found. I started to shiver. Jake bit his lower lip, oh that lip look so kissable.

"Jake…"

"Nessie…"

Jake: "We should get back, you know before your parents start to wonder, don't need Edward giving me the third degree, making me a chew toy."

Nessie: "Daddy would never, but um…okay"

What was going on? Did Jake feel it too, this electric feeling, maybe he didn't that's why he wanted to stop it before anything started, or maybe just maybe he did.

We got out of the water, grabbed our clothes and left.

* * *

**So whatcha think so far?? Plz read and review, thanks :)**


	4. How do you know when you're in love?

**How do you know when you're in love**

**Alice POV**

I was in my room organizing my wardrobe, colors, textures, day ware, evening ware. Then there as a slight knock on my door.

"You can come in Nessie"

Nessie: "Hi Auntie Alice, Do you have a minute?"

"My little Nessie, I have all the time in the world, literally," I said with a wink. "Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Nessie: "Well, auntie alice, how do you know when you're in love?"

Oh my, she knows about Jacob's imprinting, or maybe she's just curious about love, she did said love, not imprinting, okay.

"Well Nessie, from my personal experience, I saw Jasper in a vision. When I saw him I knew that we belonged together and would become apart of the Cullen family. But when I saw Jasper, even though to others he might come off as a little guarded and scary, I saw what was within him. I loved him from then on. It's a mix of I can't be without him and I would put him before myself always."

Nessie: "Wow, that's beautiful auntie alice"

"Why were you wondering about love my dear Nessie, are you in love?"

Nessie: "Me, no don't be silly." Nessie said as she started to figet with her hair. Well her words are saying one thing but her body language saying another.

Nessie: "Well I should go, aunt rose wanted to give me a manicure."

"Alright Nessie, but if you ever want to talk about anything at all I'm here for you hun."

Nessie: "Thanks auntie alice"

I gave her a hug and she was left my room, with a pondering look on her face.

**Rosalie POV**

I was setting up my manicure set, nail polish, polish remover, cuticle oil, nail file.

Nessie came through the door, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Nessie dear, are you ready to get your nails done."

Nessie: "Yes aunt rose"

"So anything new," I asked Nessie, she was dazed off thinking bout something.

Nessie: "Oh, not really…well aunt rose…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure honey, what is it?"

Nessie: "Well aunt rose, how do you know when you're in love?"

Love? Ugh don't tell me that mutt told her about imprinting. "Love? Well, for me when I saw Emmett being attacked by that bear, I just had to save him. He was just so cute with that dark, black, curly hair, I couldn't let him die. He was the other part of me that was missing from my existence. I couldn't be with him and if it came down to it, I'd put him first before myself, although I'd never admit that to him." I said with a grin.

Nessie: "Aunt rose that's so sweet."

"And the rest is history…well all done"

Nessie: "Wow, thanks aunt rose for the French manicure."

"Your welcome my dear Nessie and remember you can come to me if you ever want to talk okay."

I hugged my niece and she left my room. My little Nessie, in love…possibly with a dog, ugh. But if she's happy, I guess I'm happy for her.

**Bella's POV**

I was in the kitchen and Nessie walked in.

Nessie: "Hi mom"

"Hi Reneseme, are you hungry dear or do you want to hunt?"

Nessie: "No, food will be fine."

"Alright then I'll make you some rare steak then."

Nessie: "Mom, where's dad?"

"He's out with Emmett and Jasper, why did you need to speak with him?" My daughter looked as if something was on her mind.

Nessie: "No, I was just wondering."

Yes I could see that

Nessie: "Mom.."

"Yes my sweet Nessie"

Nessie: "How…um…how do you know when you're in love?"

Wow didn't except this so soon, but I knew it would come eventually, it was inevitable.

Nessie: "I mean I know you and dad love each other so much, how did you first come to realize it."

"Well Nessie, I guess it all started with a dream…"

Nessie: "A dream?"

"Yes, I had met Edward at school and at first he seemed to not want to be around me, but that was only because the scent of my blood for him was so desirable. But I had a dream about him, and from that point on I tried to get closer to him. I realized I loved him when I could not imagine living in a world without him in it. I could not be apart from him and I would put him before myself any day." My mind drifted off to when I realized that Edward felt the same way about me to that day after the our first Volturi encounter.

Coming back to the present, why was my daughter interested in love all of a sudden.

"Why do you want to know about love Nessie?"

Nessie: "Oh, just asking…"

"Really, because you can talk to me sweetie, believe me I've been there before." Oh please tell me sweetie.

Nessie: "Well...mom, I had a dream too." With that Nessie seemed alittle anxious at first but then she put her hand on my cheek and showed me a dream she had.

I was surprised she was dreaming about Jake, but I could sense how she felt through the dream. "Oh, well how do you feel about Jake?"

Just then Jacob came walking through the door.

Jake: "Hey Bella, hey Nessie, what's cooking?"


	5. The Meadow

**The Meadow**

**Nessie POV**

Jake and I ate our steaks and then decided to go out for a walk. It was a nice afternoon. The sun was shining, the wind was lightly blowing. I could smell Jake's scent, a kind of russet wood, animal scent that I couldn't help but breathe in deeply. I loved his scent, it felt like home. We walked through the woods into a clearing, a meadow of some kind.

Oh this couldn't be my dream meadow could it?

I stood there looking around, it look so surreal, like I was dreaming again, but no I was definitely awake.

Nessie: "Jake what is this place?"

Jake: "I found this place some time ago; I thought you might like it.

Nessie: "Oh I do, it's somewhat magical"

I turned to look at Jake who was just standing there watching my every move.

Nessie: "Jake…"

He just held out his arms towards me, with a big smile on his face. I felt my heart beat speed up. I've hugged Jake plenty of times in my life; how would this be any difference?

Oh, but it was different. As soon as I was in his arms, I felt this electric feeling from every touch of his body. His hands wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his. I leaned into his bare chest, breathing him in. His heart was beating at the same fast pace as mine. Could that be true? Does Jake feel the same way I do?

Nessie: "Jake…"

Jake: "Nessie"

His eyes looked into mine. I swear I melted into his arms. He touched my cheek ever so slightly. It was soft and warm, and left a tingling feeling in its place. Our faces were so close to eachother, our lips inches away from touching. And then it happened, our first kiss.

Jake's lips touched mine tenderly and earnestly. His lips were so soft and warm and interwine with my lips so perfectly, as if they were made for eachother. My breathing quickly increased as I gasp for air. Jake kissed around my jaw and neck. My head was whirling, I felt light headed. He brought his lips back to mine and I found his tongue inside my mouth. A slight moan escaped my lips and Jake held me tighter. My hands were in his hair. We were panting in unison. Kissing Jake this passionately wasn't something I expected, but now I couldn't get enough. I wanted him, I need him.

**Jacob POV**

I was actually kissing my Nessie, I've waited to do this for some time, but now that it was happening I couldn't believe it. I wanted to freeze this moment in time and hold her here forever. I kissed her soft lips and she had her hands in my hair. I grabbed her, pulling her tighter to me. I loved her with all my being; I just wanted to give her all I had.

"Nessie" I managed to say, "we should…um get back" Dang I really didn't want to stop this, but if anyone were to find out about this before I could explain it to Edward…dang how was I gonna explain this to Edward.

Nessie: "Okay, your right, it would be fatal if dad were to walk through those trees right now"

We both laughed, but I knew it was true. I stood there holding Nessie, when all of a sudden we weren't the only ones in the meadow.

* * *

_**Thanks for the review subway15...plz read & review everyone...enjoy!!**_


	6. The Conversation

**Disclaimer note---Stephanie Meyer owns all characters. Just living in her Twilight world!!

* * *

**

**The Conversation**

**Jacob POV**

Jasper walked through the trees, into our meadow. Nessie was still engrossed in my arms as I pulled away from our kiss.

Jasper: "Um, excuse me Nessie, but your father asked me to look for you"

Oh great, Edward knew something was up.

"Okay Uncle Jasper". Nessie said softly, wiggling her way out of my arms.

She walked passed Jasper. I followed her and then stopped to talk to Jasper, while Nessie kept walking.

"Jasper, its not what you think…It was nothing…please "think" it was nothing." I emphasized the "think" because I knew Edward would hear his thoughts a mile way. I wanted to have a chance to talk to Edward myself.

"I understand" was all Jasper said and we continued through the trees to the Cullen house.

**Edward POV**

I was so anxious. I'd asked Jasper to go find Nessie for me. I knew she was out alone with Jacob. I really hated that idea. My little girl was starting to have feelings for him, I knew it. I couldn't trust his teenage angst.

I was standing by the window, looking out when I felt my Bella's arms wrap around me.

Bella: "I'm sure she's fine Edward, more than fine. Jake would never…" but she didn't finish her sentence. We both knew all too well that Jake was capable of invading personal space, but why did it have to be with the loves of my existence.

I saw Nessie coming up through the trees towards the house. She was concentrating hard on something. _It's not what you think…It was nothing_, Nessie was repeating this over and over in her thoughts. I didn't get the meaning behind it.

She walked through the door with a puzzled yet angry look on her face.

Bella: "Nessie dear, are you alright?" Bella went over to her and hugged her.

Nessie: "Yeah mom, I just…I don't know.

Then Jasper walked inside, followed by Jacob.

"_Hey Edward, can I speak to you outside for a moment_" Jacob thought.

I could sense Nessie's anger as she stared at Jacob standing in the doorway, repeating the same thought "_It's not what you think…it was nothing?!"_

"I'll by back in a moment my dears" I said to my Bella and Nessie and followed Jacob outside, surprised that Jasper joined us. _Calm Edward_ was all Jasper was thinking.

**Jacob POV**

"Okay Edward, I think the time has come to let Nessie make her own decisions about me."

"I'll let you know when the right time is" Edward said, I noticed his hands balling up to fists.

"Well Nessie is getting older and I feel that she has feelings for me, other than friendship" Just saying her name mad me remember that just moments ago I was kissing Nessie, holding her in my arms. Crap.

Edward leaned towards me, a low growl heaving out of him, as Jasper held him steady. "You kissed my little girl, you overly anxious little mutt."

"Edward, calm down, she wanted to kiss me too. She is returning my affection for her. Isn't that what we've been waiting for?" Well what I've been waiting for. Crap, ok sorry Edward I didn't mean it like that.

Edward sighed and was steady again. Edward: "I know, Jacob as much as I hate to admit it, your love for Nessie is true. However are you sure she feels the same for you? That's not what I was picking up on back there."

What? Really? I have to talk to her.

Edward: "Give her time Jake, to think things through"

Jacob: "Time, all I've been giving you is time" I was so on edge, what did he mean, did she not feel the same way about me, she had to, you don't kiss some like that without it meaning something.

I heard another growl

"Ok Edward, I'll give her time, but you know I'm going to talk to her, that's what we agreed upon."

"I know" Edward said, with a smirk, like he knew she wouldn't want to talk to me. What the hell! Didn't he want her to be happy? With me she'd be happy and well taking care of.

"I know" Edward repeated

Okay I need to cool it and get away from this bloodsucker mind reader. I turned to leave, phasing once I was through the trees. I could always think better in wolf form and then a rush of emotions hit me at once. I was relieved that Edward hadn't hit me, I was happy remembering my kiss with the most perfect girl, and I was also anxious not knowing what was going on in her mind.

* * *

_**So are ya'll liking it so far...plz read and review :)**_


	7. Misunderstanding

**Misunderstanding**

**Nessie POV**

"It's not what you think…it was nothing". I still could not believe Jake said that to Jasper. I had been so angry and hurt by that statement.

Didn't he feel it, that electric connection the moment he touched me. Didn't he feel how right it was when we kissed. As if his lips were made to match mine exactly. I replayed the kiss in my head. Simply perfect.

Mom told me that she was sure Jake didn't mean it. But I heard it loud and clear…

After Uncle Jasper caught us kissing in the meadow, I was embarrassed but I was too ecstatic to care. I was walking towards the house and I heard Jake talking to Jasper. "It's not what you think…it was nothing"

I couldn't believe he'd say such a thing. Then I thought maybe I heard it wrong, but nope my hearing is just like that of any other vampire. Then when dad came back inside from his conversation with Jake, I got even more angry that Jake just took off, without any explanation. He shouldn't have kissed me that way if he didn't mean it. As if it were some mistake. So I was angry and hurt and have been this way all night.

I started crying again thinking about it, when I heard a noise. Something ran past my window that I could hear the wind behind it. I looked out my window and before I could see anything, I could tell who it was by their scent…Jake.

**Jacob POV**

I had been a nervous wreck all afternoon. Could she really not feel something for me?

Leah: "Awe, so the little vampire hybrid don't wanna play with her pet doggy anymore"

"Can it Leah!" I barked at her.

Leah: "Touchy touchy. Seriously Jake just go over there and talk to her. You know you have me missing and pining after her too. I like Nessie and all, but I don't wanna dream about kissing her."

Seth: "You sure bout that Leah"

Leah: "Shut up Seth"

Seth: "Ha ha"

Jake: "Will you both shut it"

Seth: "Jake, Leah has a point though. Go talk to Nessie, I'm sure Edward must have it wrong"

Oh but what if he didn't. What if she didn't want me in that way. If that's what she really wanted, I would accept that, not very well, but I would do anything for Nessie.

Jake: "Can't, told Edward I'd give her time."

Leah: "What is time when you live forever?"

Seth: "Good point. See Jake eight hours is good enough time as any."

Jake: "You know what, you're right."

With that I jumped up and headed out to the Cullen house. It was about midnight, so Nessie would probably be at the cottage. I was nearing the cottage when I smelled vampire.

Edward: "Hello Jacob"

Jake: "Hey Edward, Bella…I was just…um patrolling."

Edward gave me this look, he knew I was lying.

_Okay you got me, I was going to see Nessie. I'm sorry Edward but I've been going crazy all day. I have to know what's going on if I'm going to keep my sanity._

Edward heard my thoughts and continued to look at me, reading my intentions no doubt.

Edward: "I'm actually glad you are Jacob. I think Nessie would benefit from talking to you."

Bella just smiled and nodded in agreement.

Edward: "We were just headed up to the main house. No funny business"

Jake: "I know"

Bella came up to me and gave me a hug of encouragement. Man what was I walking into. I wasn't sure, just of one thing, that inside that cottage was the love of my life. We went our separate ways, then the cottage came into view.

Was she awake? I circled around the cottage to observe. Coming around again I saw her at her window.

Nessie: "Jake"

Jake: "Hey Nessie" Aah, my name from those lips… "Can we talk?"

She looked at me, if looks could kill, I was a dead man.

I slid though her window as she backed up away from me. She had been crying. She was upset…what was so wrong?

"Well are you gonna talk or just stand there" she said standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Nes, what's wrong" I couldn't figure out what was so horrible from what happened between us in the meadow. Except for when I laid eyes on her for the first time, kissing Nessie had to be the most wonderful thing to happen in my life.

Jake: "Why are you acting like this?" Was she this upset that I kissed her? Had she not wanted me to?

Nessie: "As if you don't know"

Jake: "Actually Nessie, I have no idea…is it about what happened in the meadow" I hesitated.

"So you do know exactly what I'm talking about" she said and stormed towards the door away from me.

I got a hold of her arm before she could leave.

Nessie: "Let me go Jacob Black", the vainness in her words cut through me. "There's really nothing to say Jake, _it's not what you think, it was nothing_" she threw those words in my face with such disgust and disappointment.

What? When have I ever…oh she heard me talking to Jasper. I couldn't help but laugh. Nessie didn't find anything amusing.

Jake: "Nessie, oh my overly sensitive Nessie, you're so funny.

Nessie: "Jacob Black I don't think anything is funny. I mean if you don't like me or don't have any feelings for me like I do for you then you should have never kissed me. It's not fair playing with my emotions like that." I still had a hold of her arm, she started to shiver from anger, while a tiny tear spilled onto her cheek. I got to it before it had a chance to fall.

How could she not think I had feelings for her. I loved her. And she just said she had feelings for me so here's my chance.

I held her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Nessie, I love you, always have and always will. It kills me to think that you could think otherwise. I told Jasper that because I knew he saw us kissing and I wanted my chance to explain things to Edward before he saw it from anyone else."

Nessie stood there looking at me. What was she thinking, did she believe me.

"Nessie?"

She smiled, still looking me in the eye, "You love me"

I smiled, "Yes, with all my heart"

Nessie: "I love you too Jake".

* * *

**_Thanks for the review peacesaveslol...plz read & review...enjoy :)_**


	8. Moment of Truth

**Moment of Truth**

**Nessie POV**

OMG! Jake loved me and the moment I heard it, I knew I felt the same way.

Jake: "Nessie?"

"You love me"

Jake smiled "Yes with all my heart"

"I love you too Jake"

He smiled a bigger smile. I felt warm all over looking at Jake smiling at me that way, knowing he loved me.

Jake reached out his other hand to touch my cheek. He was now cradling my face in his hands. There was that electric feeling again. I shuttered and closed my eyes.

"You alright"

"Yeah I'm great…Jake do you feel that?"

"What?"

This and I touched his cheek.

"Tingling electric feeling" he said with a sigh

"Exactly!" We both giggled and Jake wrapped one arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. It was a comfort to know that he felt the same intensity I did.

With his other hand, Jake tilted my head back slightly, running his fingers through my hair. My heart was racing. I felt his breath on my face as he leaned in. I braced my lips for his and closed my eyes. He kissed me softly as his lips synchronized with mine. Both his hands were around my waist while my arms were around his neck. We continued kissing, increasing the intensity. Jake's hands rubbed over my back. My hands were on his neck, roaming in his hair. Our breathing quickened as Jake's tongue entered my mouth. I was struck with heat that hit me to my core. In that instant I jumped up and wrapped my legs around Jake's waist. He held me tight and carried me to my bed.

Jake laid me down gently, not breaking away from our kiss. My head was going in all different directions. I loved Jacob Black, I can't believe we were making out, He's an awesome kisser, I could do this all day, what if someone caught Jake in my bedroom…

"Jake" I managed to say, panting.

"Yeah Nes", he went to kissing my neck allowing me time to catch my breath.

"Um…as much as I'm enjoying this…we should…we should…" Dang, what was I going to say.

Jake stopped and looked at me. "Your right, if someone found us like this…"

We laughed and Jake helped me up off the bed, pulling me into his warm arms.

"Nessie, I love you"

"I love you too Jake"

He looked me deep in my eyes and said "Nessie, I would never make you do anything you weren't ready for"

I just looked at him as he was so sincere.

"I know Jake" But it was still nice to hear it. I didn't want to rush anything with Jake. All these feelings were so new to me. I wanted to savor every moment with him.

Jake leaned in and kissed me. Just as we heard some loud bang in the living room.

**Bella POV**

I was standing next to my husband, we were at the Cullen house visiting with our family. But I knew Edward's mind was else where. We had run into Jake on our way over here and I knew Edward was anxious about his visit with Nessie.

I lifted my shield. _You know we can go home whenever your ready?_

"Thanks love, I swear you can read minds too", Edward's whispered in my ear.

I leaned up to kiss him. And we turned towards the door.

"It's about that time again, aye little sis. But I thought it was only on Saturday nights, at least that's the only time we here any noise coming from your way. Unless your redecorating over there" Emmett said with a loud laugh that rattled the windows.

If I could blush, I knew I would be bright red. "Need I remind you of the only vampire in this house who can still kick your…

Alice: "Okay Bella, so I'll see you and Nessie tomorrow right?

Alice has been begging to go on another shopping trip. I turned my gaze away from Emmett to Alice. Nice trying to distract me. Also because I was trying to keep a hold on Edward.

"Sure Alice, I'll let Nessie know"

Edward and I left our family's home and headed towards our cottage.

"Ugh, more shopping with Alice. You'd think she'd get the hint that I don't care for shopping. Although I think Nessie would benefit from getting out. She seemed distraught today."

"Yes she did, I think that the talk with Jacob will help her. As much as I'd want him to go away, it would devastate her. I wouldn't want her to be unhappy."

"What about my unhappiness, shopping all day with Alice."

"My love, is it really that much torture?"

"Yes" I said with a groan.

"But my lovely wife, I happen to enjoy your shopping trips, especially when you happen to buy more intimate apparel" Edward smile with that crooked smile I could never get enough of.

He stopped walking to kiss me passionately. I kissed him just as intently.

"Okay, you convinced me, shopping is not all that bad" I said smiling at him.

He chuckled and we continued walking nearing the cottage.

I felt Edward freeze, a perfect stone statue at my side. His lips were in a straight line.

"Edward?"

But he didn't say anything, in that instant he walked through the door, knocking it off the hinges and growled "Jacob Black!"


	9. Imprinting

**Imprinting**

**Jacob POV**

"Jacob Black!"

Crap. Nessie and I froze from our kiss. Edward's going to kill me. I know it.

Edward and Bella came into Nessie's bedroom. Bella held on to Edward's arm. I felt Nessie tense in my arms and realized I was still holding her.

Edward: "Yes you are still holding my daughter. Would you get your paws off of her now!"

I let go of Nessie, but she grabbed a hold of my hand. I could sense Edward didn't want her anywhere near me.

Nessie: "Dad calm down, it's okay"

Edward: "How is it okay Nessie"

Nessie: "Dad, we are sort of dating" She sounded alittle shaken telling Edward this, I squeezed her hand to ensure her she was not alone. We were in this together.

"Yes Edward, Bella, Nessie and I are together now"

Bella : "Edward, lets hear them out, its okay"

Edward: "It will never be okay that they are in her bedroom, making out, about to…"

Bella: "About to…"

Bella jumped at me, growling, but Edward had her by her arms.

Bella: "Jake how dare you violate my baby girl. I've tried to be reasonable and understanding, but this is unacceptable"

Jake: "Chill Bells, nothing happened, I swear. I just kissed her and that's it. I swear Bella, Edward I would never violate Nessie in any way. I love her and respect her too much.

Bella relaxed a bit, but still had a murderous stare in my direction.

Edward sighed "Sorry Love, as much as I'd like to let you tear him limp from limp, he's telling the truth. If he wasn't though I would let you at him" he smirked.

Nessie: "Hold on, Mom what do you mean being reasonable about this. Did you know Jake loved me?

I froze, this was it. I had to tell Nessie about me imprinting on her.

"Nessie, I"

Edward: "Jacob, we'll talk about this later"

Nessie: "Talk about what? Jake, what's going on? What are you not telling me?

I had to tell her everything and this was as good a time as any. I can't keep lying to her.

Edward nodded with my thoughts, while Bella stood next to him anxious.

I turned to my Nessie, looked her straight in the eye and said "Nessie, we need to talk" 

**Nessie POV**

What was Jake keeping from me? I had no idea, it was something my parents knew, and no one every told me. I started to feel anxious and frustrated.

"Jake, tell me" My heart was racing. Jake took both my hands and looked me straight in my eye. My parents just stood there, perfect unmoving statues. I could hear my heart pounding, okay brace yourself Nessie.

Jake: "Nessie, do you remember what I told you about imprinting some time ago."

My mind as wondering back to a day a couple of years ago. I was at La Push with Jake and the Quileute pack for a BBQ and bonfire. I noticed that Quil was with Claire and the other children playing duck, duck, goose. I had asked Jake, "What's up with Quil? I mean I don't think duck, duck , goose is a very fun game when your 16. I can tell that girl over there in the pink skirt has been eyeing him. Why don't he go talk to her"

Jake: "well, its complicated"

Nessie: "So there's a reason why Quil rather play with a six year old. Spill!"

Jake: "Well…it's called imprinting. It's a werewolf thing." Jake was having trouble getting this out.

"Okay, imprinting…so what does that mean?"

Jake: "It's like finding your soul mate, the one that makes you complete all in a first glance.

Nessie: "Like love at first sight"

Jake: "Yeah, but its has more power than that."

"So Quil is in love with a 6 year old?" Gross

Jake: "Nes, of course not, he just wants what's best for her. Right now he's like a play mate for Claire, that's exactly what she needs him to be. When Claire needs a best friends, he'll be that for her. And when Claire is old enough and wants a relationship with Quil, then that's what will be."

"Wow, sounds so magical" I wonder if Jake ever imprinted…

Okay back to reality…

"Yeah Jake, I remember, something about finding a soul mate werewolf style, right"

Jake giggled "Yeah something like that" then he was serious again, yet is eyes were soft.

Jake: "well Nes, I've imprinted"

What? My heart stopped. Just when I found someone that I loved, he had a magical love to someone else. I took a deep breath as I noticed I hadn't been breathing. Okay I could be adult about this.

"Nes?"

"Okay, I get it, so you are meant to be with someone else" I said not believing that could be true.

Jake: "No Nessie"

"It's okay Jake, its fine" I said turning away from him. I wanted to cry. Jake turned me to face him again.

"Nessie, my Nessie. I imprinted on you. You're the one I'm meant to be with"

Edward: "Only if she wants to, you have a free will honey"

Jake: "Yes, only if you want Nes"

It took me a moment for it to sink in. Jake imprinted on me! My Jake. So we could be together without any fear of someone coming between us. I was free to love Jacob Black.

"Jake, oh Jake I love you." I said and jumped into Jake's arms.

He stood there holding me. I heard dad clear his throat. I forgot my parents were there. Sorry dad I thought.

He just nodded once, but kept his mouth straight. He did no look happy.

Edward: "Nessie, if your happy we're happy" I smiled at my dad and my mom nodded.

I turned my attention to Jake "Jake how? When?"

Jake: "When you were born and I first saw you. I could not be away from you Nessie. I've always been there for you, even if you could not see me, I was protecting you. Your happiness is all I long for."

"Mom, Dad you knew about this?"

Bella: "Yes Nessie. We thought it was best not to tell you so you could make up your own mind. Not to feel like your choice had been made for you."

I thought about this for a minute. I should be mad that they all would conspire to keep something from me. But I couldn't be mad long. I knew my parents would do anything for me. Especially dad, he's always been some what overprotective. I saw him smile slightly. I let go of Jake's hand and went to my parents. I hugged them both.

"Thank you mom and dad"

Then I went to Jake and hugged him. "And thank you too Jake".

"Thank you Nessie" We hugged again.

Jake, my Jake. Nothing could be more true than that.

Edward: "Nessie, Its late and you should be getting to bed". as if on cue I yawned.

Wow it had been a long day. Jake and I said our good-byes and I went to bed with so much to process. I loved Jacob Black. We could be together. There were no more secrets between us…were there?


	10. What's going on

**_Sorry its been a while, but I finished my research paper, so here's my next chapter. The next one won't be too far :) enjoy!! and thanks for the reviews and story alerts, hope i don't disappoint!!_...disclaimer, stephanie meyers own all, just living in her twilight world!

* * *

******

What's going on

**Nessie POV**

"I don't know Aunt Alice, I think I like the blue and black skirt instead of the pink one. What do you think mom?"

Bella: "They both look adorable sweetie"

Adorable?, adorable was not what I was going for.

Alice: "Actually Nessie, you looked hot in both, so we'll just take both"

"Okay aunt alice", I giggled. Never ask aunt alice which one, because she'll always say both. We were having a typical girls day out, just me, mom, and aunt alice. We had been shopping all day.

"Just one more stop, promise" aunt alice said with a wink towards mom.

"alice, no I have plenty"

"oh shh Bella, you know Edward wouldn't mind" I realized we stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. Ugh, I didn't want to think about mom and dad that way.

"okay, I'm gonna look around for some lotions" I said, eager to get away.

I wondered off, while mom and alice went they own way. I stopped and noticed a very sexy relieving babydoll. It was a reddish brown color with golden outline. Immediately I imagine myself wearing it. I pictured Jake watching me in such an outfit, he's eyes bulging out of their sockets. I touched the satin fabric and imagined me wearing it while Jake touched the fabric. He was always so warm, but I bet with me wearing close to nothing I would shiver from his touch.

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen" my mother's voice startled me back to reality.

"Oh, hi mom," I said blushing.

"Why are you looking over here? Are you planning to buy "intimate appeal"

The way mom said it made it sound so un-sexy.

"No mom, just looking"

"And anyways Bella, there's nothing wrong with looking" Aunt Alice was trying to save me but I think I was sinking lower.

Back from our shopping trip, I realized a familiar scent at our house. Jake. Why would Jake be here if I wasn't. Oh no, dad killed him right. I rush inside and see Dad and Jake sitting in the living room, talking.

"Oh, hey Nes, how was shopping?" Jake asked trying too hard to sound normal, but the fact he was here, at my house, talking to dad, was not normal. He came up to me and gave me a big bear hug and lift me off the floor. He put me down, placed a small peck on my lips, and stood next to me.

"Oh, it was fine, got some outfits, the usually" I was trying to remember my train of thought. Oh yeah, I couldn't figure it out, what was going on?

Mom came in with all our bags from today's shopping spree. "Alice said she'll see us later, she went on to the main house. Oh, hello Jake". What's with the formality, why wouldn't she asked what he was doing here.

"Hey Bells"

"And hello my love" My dad had my mom in his arm by now and they embraced in a kiss.

As if Jake could read my mind, "Nes, wanna take a walk with me"

"Of course" We headed out the door and walked around towards the backyard of the cottage.

Okay well if no one was gonna ask the obvious I was going to.

"So Jake what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come by and see my girlfriend whenever I want"

"Of course you can, but I'd thought you would come to see me…were you and my dad talking before we got here?"

He just nodded

Okay "About what?"

"Nessie, there's something I gotta tell you"

I froze, more secrets.

**Jacob POV**

I was so glad that I had my Nessie. She knew about me imprinting on her and I knew she loves me. There is nothing else I could want and nothing else to stand in the way of us being together…hold that thought, yes there was, possibly. I never told Nessie about the past Bella and I share. I'm not sure how she will react but I know I have to tell her. I'd hate for her to hear it from someone else and not get all the facts straight. So this morning I went over to the Cullen cottage. I knew Nessie would be out shopping all day, but I wanted Edward's advice about how to go about tell her. To think its come to asking the opinion of leeches, but he was her father so I figured that he would be the most helpful.

I arrive at the cottage, Edward waiting on the porch. "Hello Jacob"

"Edward" I said with a nod. _Look you know why I'm here so will you help me or what._

"Well, seeing as this situation kind of involves us all, I guess I will"

"Thanks"

"Please come in"

I hesitated, I wasn't use to being in Nessie's home when she wasn't there

"Come on, I won't bite" Edward said with a smirk.

"Ha" I snorted.

We had spent a few hours talking when I smell the most beautiful smell in the world coming through the door. Nessie stood there so beautiful, looking at Edward and me like we were guilty of something. I can't let her know anything's up, play cool.

"Oh, hey Nes, how was shopping?" I asked trying too hard to sound normal. I could see Edward's smirk out of the corner of my eye. I went up to Nessie and gave her a big bear hug and lifted her off the floor. I put her down, kissed her softly and stood next to her.

"Oh, it was fine, got some outfits, the usually"

Bella came in with their bags, "Alice says she'll see us later, she went to the main house. Oh Hello Jake"

"Hey Bells"

"And hello to you my Love" Edward had Bella in his arms and embraced her with a kiss,

If I couldn't stand their public display of affection I'm sure Nessie couldn't either. "Nes, wanna take a walk with me"

"Of course" We headed out the door, hand and hand, and walked around towards the backyard of the cottage.

Okay so how was I gonna get this out.

"So Jake what are you doing here?" Well there you go.

"Can't I come by and see my girlfriend whenever I want"

"Of course you can, but I'd thought you would come to see me…were you and my dad talking before we got here?"

I just nodded

"About what?"

Okay its now or never

"Nessie, there's something I gotta tell you"

She froze.

* * *

**_Read and Review plz :)_**


	11. Secret 2

**Secret #2**

**Nessie POV**

Jake: "Nessie, we need to talk"

I froze, more secrets. What could it possibility be this time?

"Nes, you alright"

"What is it Jake" my heart was pounding, I was scared of what else he was hiding from me.

"Well Nessie, it really is irrelevant and I wouldn't bring it up other wise but I think its important that you know everything about me, that there is absolutely nothing between us." Jake was rambling

"Get to the point Jake" I was so anxious and impatient.

"Well Nes, a long time ago, before you were born, I thought I was in love with someone else. But it was nothing compared to what I feel for you. The love I have for you is true."

What? Really, Jake never mentioned anyone to me before. "Okay, so you thought you were in love" Why would it matter now? He is a guy, a very sexy attractive guy, so I can't blame him, right. "So this was before I was born"

"Of course"

"Well thanks for telling me but I really don't see the importance here Jake" Wait, who was it?

As if he heard my thoughts, "It was Bella"

Bella, who's Bel…and then it hit me…"My mother! You were in love with my mom! How…When…Why…How could you Jake?"

"Nes, baby calm down, like I said it was before you were born"

But mom and dad have never been apart, or so I thought. Oh so what was I leftovers, sloppy seconds. Mom was so beautiful, I couldn't compare to her. I felt angry and nauseous.

"Jake, what exactly happened?" I'm not sure if I really wanted to know, but I had to.

"Nothing Nes, we never dated or anything. She was always meant for Edward. Just like I'm meant for you."

"So you never kissed or…anything"

Jake just hung his head low, not saying anything. He had been with her. I pictured my mother and Jake together, holding each other. Ugh, I was going to be sick. I started to cry because I was so angry.

Jake fell on his knees and hugged my waist, resting his head on my stomach. "Nes, I did kiss her yes, but that's it"

"Oh sure it was" I said pushing him away.

"Nessie, I'm telling the truth" He said pleading.

"So what she didn't return the affection, so you had to settle for me is that it" I was trying to stay calm, but all my focus was gone, now imagining my Jake and my mother kissing, ugh.

"No Nes, I think the only reason I loved Bella was because of you. You were the reason for my existence , but you did not exist yet. I thought I was in love with Bella, until I saw you. Then I didn't have the need for Bella anymore. Sure she's my best friend and all but that's it. My love for you could never compare Nessie"

I took in his words, but it still could shake the feeling of some sort of betrayal. I had to get away and think on my own.

"Jake" I said through tears "I need to be alone right now"

"Nessie, please"

"Jake…just don't…not right now"

I turned into the woods, running, crying, feeling a pain in my heart.

I ran and ran until I couldn't smell Jake anymore. I stopped and fell on the ground, crying. Why? Why when I found someone that I loved that loves me back, why does something like this have to happen. Well he is a guy and I wasn't born yet, so I shouldn't be upset. But I was. I could still see them together, ugh. I didn't want to be jealous of my own mother but I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. When, how could this happen? I thought mom and dad were inseparable. I was fighting with the thoughts in my head when I smelled something, someone.

I looked up and saw this muscular toned guy, medium skinned, very proper looking. His hair was black in a faux hawk hairstyle. His eyes were hazel brown. I smelled vampire and yet I can hear his heart beat. He smiled and said "Hey love, what's a girl like you sitting here in the woods crying. Far to beautiful to be sad" I felt myself blush.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?"

"My name is Jonas…and you are?"

"Renesemee Cullen"

"Ah, Cullen huh" he said with a smirk.

"Um, yes, why got a problem with that" I said defensibly. He laughed and just kept on smiling, he had a nice smile.

"No honey, I actually came looking for the Cullen clan"

"Why" now I was scared, who was this half human half vampire stranger.

"Well I visited my brother Nahuel some time ago and he told me about this vegetarian family with a half human half vampire girl. I got curious and wanted to meet this other hybrid that I'm not related to."

"Oh okay" Seemed harmless enough. I realized I was still on the ground and started getting up when I felt a warm touch on my hand.

"Assistance for a damsel in distress" Jonas said with was wink.

"Um, thank you" I said getting on my feet. I let go of Jonas's hand but he kept close proximity.

"So beautiful, what's troubling you?"

Oh yeah I was crying, about something…It was hard to think with Jonas so close to me. "Um, it was nothing" I managed to say.

"Nothing huh, well I hope it wasn't boy troubles" Jonas said taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back, boy trouble, that's right…"I was upset about my….boyfriend actually"

He just kept on smiling at me, seriously did he ever stop. "Oh really, well I hope everything is alright then"

"Yeah, it will be fine…well I should probably get back, my parents will start to wonder…do you wanna come meet them" Why did I just invite him? Oh well he seems harmless enough.

"Um, well I was about to go hunting, but I'll caught up with you later…if that's okay"

"Sure that's fine"

"Well mademoiselle, until we meet again" he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly, making me blush. Then he was gone.

I started back towards the cottage. I made a new friend. I has glad for this fact, but I quickly remembered why I wanted to be alone in the first place. But now, walking into the yard of the cottage, it was time for someone to talk.

* * *

_**So whatcha think? Read and review plz...thanks for the support...next chapter up soon :)**_


	12. Understanding

**_Wow two chapters in one day...making it up to yall i guess :p lol, enjoy!_

* * *

**

Understanding

**Nessie POV**

I walked into my house to see my dad sitting on the couch, waiting for me

"Hey dad, where's mom"

"I told her you wanted to talk to me, she went up to the main house for a while, as much as she didn't want to. She wants to talk to you Nessie, but she understands why you might only want to talk to me first."

Omg, I hated to think that my mom was upset that I didn't want to talk to her. However, I would rather talk to dad instead of her, given the circumstances, I had to get all the facts without feeling threatened.

"She understands sweetie, promise"

"Okay dad, so what happened…how does Jake end up in love with mom? I thought you two were inseparable."

"Well Nessie, long ago when your mother was still human, I left her for her own safety. I thought by leaving I could protect her from my world and all that entails. She didn't take it so well and became very unhealthy depressed. Jacob became her best friend during that time. He was there for her when I wasn't. When I came back, Bella made the choice to be with me because the love we share couldn't be broken and we have been together ever since. Honey, I know you may not believe Jacob, but I know his feelings for you are true. I see that in his mind, you are his world. He never thought of Bella the way he thinks of you. As much as I hate seeing it, at least I know his feelings are true. That's the most I could ask for my little girl.

I didn't realize I was crying. Dad hugged me as I calmed myself. "Dad how did you handle having someone love what you loved…were you ever jealous?"

Dad laughed "Nessie, don't be jealous of you mother. I swear you both are two incredible beauties. There is no need to worry, Jacob loves you."

My dad's words comforted me. "Thanks dad" I said and hugged him again.

"So, feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots"

"Great, come in honey"

My mom came in and just looked at me. I guess she was giving me time, seeing how I would react, she was so silly. I walked up to her and hugged her, she hugged me tighter

"Oh my Nessie, I love you"

"I love you too mom"

Now I think about it and it was silly being mad at my mother, I could never. And Jake, my Jake…I missed him in that moment.

Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Jake I could smell. "Are you really knocking" I'd asked, Jake never knocked just walked on in.

The door opened slowly and Jake peeped his head in "Um…hey Nessie"

"Jake get in here"

He took his time, slowly entering the doorway. I saw dad smirk. I walked up to Jake "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me…anything at all"

"Nope, I think that pretty much it…Nessie I'm so sorry, if I knew that you would ever be in existence I would have never…" I put my finger over his lips at silent him. He just looked at me, a look that I know he was sorry for hurting me, even though it was unintentional. He just stared at me and I stared back at him, looking deep into his soul through his eyes, I could feel his love for me. It made me all warm inside. I took my finger off his lips, placed both hands around his face and pulled him into a kiss. Jake kissed me back with eagerness. I moved my hands though his hair to the back of his neck, merging myself closer to him. My heart was racing, our breathing was increasing. I took at moment to breath, remember my parents were there. I looked around but they are gone.

"Probably giving us some privacy" Jake said with a smile. Then we heard a faint growl in the distance and we both laughed.

Jake touched my cheek "I love seeing you smile Nes…you are so beautiful" His hand swept my cheek and he lowered his lips to mine, with more eagerness than before. His lips were warm and tender. His hand sled down to my back and rested on my hip. I felt my breathing quicken. I pulled Jake closer to me, I couldn't get him close enough. Jake took a moment to catch his breath. He looked me straight in the eye and said "I love you Renesemee Cullen". I smiled "I love you too Jacob Black, more than you know". I grabbed him by the neck and had his lips on mine that second. I sled my hands down his shirt, feeling his solid abs. In a quick instant I had his shirt off. Jake was gorgeous. He smiled at me and continued to kiss me passionately. His tongue massaged mine in such a way I could not think straight. I let out a light moan, which only made Jake kiss me more. He kissed down my jaw line and neck and circled back around to my lips. Jake's hands are under my shirt, feeling around my back. His giant hands were so warm, yet made me shutter. "Nessie, you okay"

"Um…Jake…um yeah" I barely managed to say, which was kinda embarrassing. I kissed him with all I had, all my love for him.

Jake and I both froze when we heard a growl, it sounded like it was right outside the front door. "Um, yeah well I think that's enough for now" Jake said with a smirk.

"You bet it is" Dad said walking in with mom.

"Okay Edward, you said you'd give them a moment"

"Yeah and times up"

"Um…its ok dad…well I need some fresh air…Jake wanna go hunting"

"Sure I do"

"I got my eye on you pup"

"Yeah I know and your mind too right" Jake laughed.

I went to hug and kiss mom and dad, then Jake and I headed out, hand in hand, to go hunting.

* * *

**_Read & Review plz...xoxo ana-alicia-cullen_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella POV**

So our daughter is happy once again

"Yes, it would seem that way…why does she have to grow up so fast"

"I don't know Edward"

I hugged my husband around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "You know, hunting could take them a while" I said nuzzling into Edward's neck.

"Are you trying to distract me love?"

"Maybe…is it working"

Edward's hand cupped my chin and brought my lips up to his. "Maybe" he smiled that crooked smile of mine.

"oh wait, I know what you'll like…meet me in the bedroom" I said with a wink and grabbed the bags from our shopping trip.

I scurried into the bathroom and changed into a blue and black baby doll Alice made me buy. I was hesitant to look into the mirror, but I had to do my best to make Edward calm down. I glanced at the mirror, and the vampire girl looking back at me was hott! I still could not believe the transformation from dull, boring human to a "beautiful goddess like statue" to quote Edward. I giggled and place my hand on the door knob.

Edward was laying on our bed, wearing only his boxers. I frozen to take in this gorgeous figure. Simply breathtaking. "Wow" was all he said.

"Oh, so you like" I said with a grin. Edward was at me at once, pick me up and carried me to our bed. He kissed me very passionately. "Bella you have no idea how amazingly beautifull you are." Edward kissed me with such intensity. I loved my husband so much. The next thing I know the sheer material I was wear were shreds on the floor.

"Oops, sorry" Edward said with a giggle.

"its okay" I hardly noticed.

"Guess you'll just have to buy more."

"Great more shopping with Alice, but if this is the response I get, I guess its worth it"

We continued our kissing, touching, love making. It was such a thrill each and every time with Edward.

"My love, as much as I enjoy our time together, Nessie should be home soon"

"yeah, your right" I said with a pout.

"there's always night time my love" Edward winked at me.

"Alright, come twilight, your all mine Mr. Cullen"

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mrs. Cullen"

He kissed me again and we got up and got dressed, just as we were startled by a shocking, distance scream, "STOP!"

**Nessie POV**

Jake and I went walked into the woods. "So what's on the menu today"

"Um…smells like deer"

"Yum" Jake said licking his lips I couldn't help but laugh. Oh those luscious lips, how I wanted those lips on mine. Focus Nessie, hunting.

"Bet I'll get the bigger one"

"Bet you won't"

"Well what do I get if I win"

"Whatever you want" Jake said, this made me blush, I don't know why.

We were getting closer, we stopped, got in position.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3...go!"

We ran into a herd on deer. I got my kill and sink my teeth in it. I saw Jake a few feet away, barely getting into his. Yay, I won.

Once we were finished there we started walking through the woods when Jake froze at my side.

"What is it"

"I'm not sure"

Then I smelled it too, a half vampire half human. It was Jonas. He jumped out from a tree a few yard in front of us.

"hello there lovely"

"Nes, you know this guy" Jake asked, grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to his side. So overprotective.

"Um, yeah kinda, hi Jonas"

"Yeah sweet pea…so is this the boyfriend?" Jake didn't like his tone, I heard a growl deep within this chest.

"Calm down killa, just wanted to say hi" Jonas said and wink at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"The names Jacob" Jake said in a firm voice.

"Hello Jacob, my name is Jonas"

"So Jo…where are you from and why are you here" Jake said very impolitely.

"Jake don't be rude"

"Nah, its ok…I actually came by to visit this mysterious Cullen clan I've heard so much about, and to meet the enchanting Renesemee Cullen." Jonas smiled at me and made me blush.

"You stay away from my girlfriend, you leech" Jake stood in front on me, blocking me from Jonas.

"Jake" He was being very rude to my new friend.

"Nessie please"

"Look, I don't take orders from a mutt, got it…besides Renesemee can have friends right, you aren't trying to control her are you. You know teenage abusive relationships are not healthy"

"Look you bloodsucker, you don't know me, so don't talk about me or my girlfriend, got it!" Jake was up in Jonas's face.

"Jake you should calm down" I could see him start to shiver from anger.

"Awe, is the big bad wolf afraid of a little competition?" Jonas was teasing.

"Pfft, what make you think she'd be into, just because you're a hybrid don't mean anything. Nessie is in love with me, so back off" Jake whole body was shaking.

"Jake, calm down. Come on lets go home"

Jake and I turned around and started walking away from Jonas. The next moment was chaos.

Jonas grabbed my hand "Nessie, stay and talk with me please" Jacob released my other hand his was holding, took a giant step back and phased. Jake headed right for Jonas.

"Stop!" was all I could scream out.

* * *

**_Oh no, what happens next...find out soon enough! :) R&R plz!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here the latest chapter, and im working on the next one right now too! Thanks for the reviews, favorite story, and story alerts! Glad yall like it. enjoy! :) Disclaimer reminder Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight character, she rox!

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

Jake had phased into wolf form. He was running toward Jonas. Jonas leaped up high into the sky. Jake barely missed him by a millisecond. Jonas landed gracefully and got into an aggressive position.

"Stop!" was all I managed to scream out.

Two seconds passed and I noticed mom at my side and dad was by Jake.

"Jake, calm down son" Dad had his hand on Jake's shoulder.

Then we had more company. Emmett, Jasper, and Grandpa Carlise were entering our clearing. I sensed Alice, Rosalie and Grandma Esme weren't far behind. I smelled more wolves nearby and I was confirmed by the growls of about six wolves.

"Wow, you people sure know how to bring in the welcome wagon" Jonas said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, who are you and what business do you have here" Carlise asked Jonas.

"Pardonne moi, my name is Jonas. I heard about your family good sir from my brother Nahuel. I was curious so I thought I'd come by and introduce myself to your fine family. I met this charming creature earlier" Jonas said pointing towards me…"however it seems I may have over stayed my welcome" Jonas said and glanced over to Jake. Dad have a firm grasp on him as a growl arose from his chest, echoed my the wolves still hiding amongst the trees.

"Your brother, so then you're a creation of Joham" Dad asked, still holding on to Jake, who had a dead lock stare on Jonas.

"Yes, my father. He is an odd one but mine no less" Jonas added with a sigh.

"Do you see him often"

"No, I've been on my own for a while. I tend not to stick around in one place for too long. I'm a wanderer"

Jake ran into the trees and came out in human form, wearing cut-off shorts, no doubt barrowed by a wolf nearby.

"Okay, you met, now you can leave"

"Jake" I protested.

"Why don't you come to our house so we can have a proper visit" Carlise suggested.

"Gladly" Jonas and Carlise headed towards the main house. Emmett and Jasper were right behind, keeping close guard. Alice, Rosalie, and Grandma Esme followed.

"Its alright guys, I'm catch up with yall later" Jake announced into the trees. The was a howl in agreement and then silence.

Mom, Dad, Jake and I were left in the clearing.

"Jake its okay" I said walking over to Jake, taking his face in my hands.

"Nessie, I'm sorry. I don't know what it is, but something about that guy ain't right."

Bella: "Don't you think your just being protective of Nessie, Jake"

"No Bella!" Jake barked, Dad growled at him. "Sorry but that guy's gotta go"

Dad signed "I have to agree love, something is off about him, as if he's hiding something"

Bella: "Like what Edward"

Edward: "Jonas was keeping his mind very occupied, as if he knew someone could be reading his mind at anytime."

Bella: "Well he did say he heard about us from Nahuel, so I guess he knows a lot about us"

Edward: "That's what I was thinking"

Nessie: "What's with you people, not everyone is out to get us"

Jake: "Nessie, please, like you didn't notice the attention he was giving you after he knew we are together, just to get a reaction outta me"

Nessie: "I don't know…maybe he's just friendly"

Jake: "Nessie you are so naïve. Well I can be friendly too…keep you friends close and your ememies closer"

"I agree Jacob. Why do you think I don't mind you around" Dad added.

I rolled my eyes at both of them.

Bella: "Well we should meet up with everyone back at the house"

Nessie: "Okay mom…we'll meet ya'll there" I said and held on to Jake's hand, keeping him in place.

"Okay sweetie" Mom and Dad both hugged and kissed me and were on their way.

"Nessie" Jake said, taking both my hands into his, looking into my eyes.

"Jake, I just wanted to make sure we are good her" I wasn't sure I should say it. "I mean, Jake, your not…I mean you know better than to be jealous right"

Jake's eyes looked to the ground as he sighed. "Nes, I love you so much that it would kill me to lose you. Just to think of someone else feeling one tenth of what I feel for you drives me crazy, but it was…" he hesitated "your response to such flattery." He looked up at me again. "I saw you smile and blush at him" he said with such digest. "It might sound crazy but those are my smiles and my bright red cheeks" Jake swept my cheek with the back of his hand, leaving that tingling feeling behind.

"Oh Jake" I choked out, "Never, no one could ever replace you. You are imprinted in my heart". I took his hand and place it over my chest, "that's were you are and will always be…I love you Jacob Black."

Jake took my hand and placed it on his bare chest. "And this heart is yours, always".

Jake grabbed the back of my neck with one hand, leaving the other hand feeling my heartbeat. He brought my face to his. "Forever" he whispered and kissed me passionately.


	15. Jonas

**_Got another done today...hope u like it :)_

* * *

**

Jonas

**Edward POV**

We walked into the house, just as everyone was settling down and began the inquisition. Jasper seemed tensed in a corner of the room.

_I don't know Edward, this one's emotions are all over the place_, Jasper thought.

I nodded to him once and Carlise started.

"So Jonas, where are you from exactly?"

"Not exactly sure where I started out, once I was hatched my father had me and we moved all over the world for years."

"Hatched?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry, born. My father use to say hatched since he didn't see the need for human women except for breeding. It wasn't until I discovered Nahuel that I realized my father's a mad man"

"That's an understatement" Emmett chuckled.

Carlise: "So you are aware of what Joham is doing, trying to start a race of hybrid vampire humans"

"Yes and I don't agree with it"

"What do you eat?" I asked and Jonas turned to look at me.

"Well I can eat human food, but I tend to fancy blood"

"Human blood" I stated as a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, yes. I never known no other way, until I heard of your family's lifestyle. I find it fascinating".

"So you heard about our family and about Nessie"

"Yes I wanted to meet the only other hybrid that I heard about that I'm not related to, in the hopes that…" he stopped abruptly…_to be with her, if she'll have me_. I saw he was thinking of being in a relationship with Nessie. He was falling for her. I was shocked that this stranger wanted my baby girl so badly. It was one thing to have Jacob pining after her but this stanget, I did not trust.

"Fat chance dude" Jacob said, standing in the doorway, holding Nessie's hand.

I glanced at Jonas and saw how he was in love with Nessie as he stared at her. I cleared my throat, as if he knew I meant it for him.

"Well, it was nice to meet you all" _well most of you_. "But I should be going"

Before anyone could speak, Jonas was gone. Very strange.

**Jonas POV**

I was out of that house before I let my imagination get the best of me. She had walked through the door. A vision of pure beauty. I couldn't help but stare, then I remembered the mind reader. I got out as fast as I could before he could catch on, I hoped.

Once I got far enough, deep into the woods, I just wandered around aimlessly, thinking about her. She had to think we could possibly belong together. Two half human half vampires, what would be more perfect. I could give her so much more than that mutt.

As much as I wanted her, as much as I wished it was me she was holding on to and not that mongrel, I had to fight fair. I wanted her to pick me over him from her own will power. I would not use any of my _power_ to persuade Nessie otherwise. Or would I?

**Nessie POV**

It had been such a long day. After the little meeting at with Jonas, everyone was on guard. Dad and Jake were the worst ones. "I don't want you alone with him Nessie" Jake commanded me.

"Jake your not my father, you can't tell me who to be friends with" I don't know why I was so defensive. As much as I didn't wanna fight with Jake, I had to hold my ground.

"Well then I'm telling you to be cautious Nessie" Dad said

"Not you too dad. Seriously people he's not a bad guy"

"How do you Nessie"

"Well, I…don't know, but"

"You see" Jake said.

"Ugh" I walked out of the house, headed to the cottage. I should have known Jake would follow me.

"Nes" Jake stopped me at the front door. "I'm sorry, again…I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"Jake I know, but you gotta trust me"

"I know babe", he hugged me, lifting me up off the ground and kissed me. He set me on my feet as I pouted not wanting him to stop. He chuckled.

"Nessie, I have to go meet with the pack, explain things to them"

"Oh ok…Jake will I see you tonight?"

"Of course, but I'm going to implement more patrols tonight…just to make sure…" he stopped

"Jake does this have to do with the fact that Jonas is around"

"Well, he is a bloodsucker after all, its just precaution Nessie…I'll see you later tonight okay"

"Okay Jake, I love you"

"I love you more"

"Impossible" I said and kissed him, pulling him into me, merging our bodies to close we could have been one. Jake responded with a light moan escaping his mouth. We broke from our kiss, panting for air. "That's what you think" Jake gave me a quick kiss and he was gone.

Mom and Dad were still not home, so I decided to take a shower before going to bed. I finished my shower, wrapped a towel around myself and headed toward my room when I noticed someone standing in the living room.

* * *

**_Who is it?? lol find out soon! R&R plz! thanks for reading :)_**


	16. The Visitor

**Enjoy :)

* * *

**

The Visitor

**Jonas POV**

I was sitting, perched up in a tree when I decided I had to see her again…to apologize I convinced himself. I really didn't want to cause her any friction between her and her boyfriend or family.

I headed back, searching for her scent. I could remember that sweet scent anywhere, a mix of the sweetest blood with lavender and vanilla. It led me to a little cottage in the woods. I braced myself and knocked on the door. No answer but I knew she was home. I tapped the door again and it opened slightly. I peeked into the small cottage, it looked quite homey. I walked in cautiously. There was a crackling coming from the fireplace, but I saw no one in sight. Just then she appeared, her hair wet, glistening from the moonlight that shone through the window., wet curls down her face continued all the way down to her hips, wearing only a towel. Such a thin piece of material was keeping me from her. She stared at me in shock, disbelief.

"Um, I sorry Nessie…I" but I couldn't continued.

"Jonas…um…give me a minute" She said, her cheeks went red and she went into her room, for which seemed like hours, but only a few seconds, she meet me back in the living room, keeping her distance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the ground. I guess she was still a bit embarrassed.

"Nessie, I'm sorry, I did knock…but I…well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I hope I didn't cause a mess between you and your family…or your boyfriend."

She looked up at me. Those dark brown eyes looked right into mine. "No, Its fine really".

I wasn't sure if that was for the way I acted earlier or for intruding on her privacy just now.

"So, how are you?" She said, trying to relax, she sat on a nearby chair, and motioned for me to take a seat on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm good" I sat there watching her. She was so beautiful. Don't do it, I told myself. Let her be. It was too much I had to try. _Nessie come sit by me_, I thought.

She kept her eyes on mine and sat next to me on the sofa. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So what's the deal with you and the mutt, excuse me, Jacob" She was taking aback by my question. Stupid, don't be so rude.

"Well, Jake is my boyfriend. He's been in my life since I was born actually."

"And his being a werewolf doesn't bother you"

"No, its part of who he is, part of what I love. He is the love of my life."

That stung a bit. "Don't you think…" I hesitated "that maybe the choice of someone more to your standards would be efficient."

"I don't know what you mean" She looked at me, puzzled.

I lifted my hand and brushed her cheek. She was so soft. "Do you think that there could ever be something between us?"

She blushed and turned her head away from me. I took her chin in my fingertips and turned her face to look at me. We were face to face, inches away. "Nessie"

**Nessie POV**

Some one was standing in the living room. It was Jonas. I stood there not knowing what to say or do. I was frozen where I stood. Why would Jonas be here? I stared at him while he stared at me, silence was all there was.

"Um, I'm sorry Nessie…I" Jonas said.

It was when he spoke I was taking out of my trance and realized I was standing there wearing nothing but a towel. "Jonas…um…give me a minute" I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I went into my room to get dressed, trying to process what just happened. Why was Jonas here? And why did I have to be wearing a towel. I calmed myself down, took a deep breath and went out into the living room, to my surprise Jonas was still standing there in the same spot as when I left him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at the ground. I couldn't look at him for fear that I might blush again.

"Nessie, I'm sorry, I did knock…but I…well I wanted to apologize for earlier. I hope I didn't cause a mess between you and your family…or your boyfriend."

I looked up at him. Those hazel brown eyes looked right into mine. "No, Its fine really".

"So, how are you?" I said and sat on a nearby chair, and motioned for Jonas to take a seat on the sofa.

"Oh, I'm good" Jonas said not taking his eyes off me.

Then I got the strangest urge to sit next to him, _don't Nessie _I told myself, but then I felt a pull, I was being drawn to Jonas. I couldn't understand what that meant.

I went to sit next to him on the sofa. He smiled at me and I smiled back, not once breaking eye contact.

"So what's the deal with you and the mutt, excuse me, Jacob"

All of sudden I remembered about Jake, Jake my boyfriend, whom I'd love with all my heart. Why was I sitting next to this guy that made me seem to forget him for a split second.

"Well, Jake is my boyfriend. He's been in my life since I was born actually." I smiled remembering Jake and I missed him so much right then and there.

"And his being a werewolf doesn't bother you"

"No, its part of who he is, part of what I love. He is the love of my life."

"Don't you think…" Jonas hesitated "that maybe the choice of someone more to your standards would be efficient."

"I don't know what you mean" I looked at him, puzzled.

He lifted his hand and brushed my cheek. His had was soft and warm, comfortable. "Do you think that there could ever be something between us?"

I blushed and turned my head away from Jonas. He took my chin in his fingertips and turned my face to look at him. We were face to face, inches away. "Nessie" he whispered.

"Jonas…don't" I said but I couldn't move. My body stayed still while my mind was screaming _Stop!_

I could feel his warm breath on my face. Then the warmth was gone. Jonas was thrown off the sofa, through the closed door and into the yard. Jake followed after him.

* * *

**_Read and review if u wanna :)_**


	17. Unexplainable

**_Sorry its been a few days...but hope yall like it. disclaimer stephanie meyer owns twilight characters_

* * *

**

Unexplainable

**Jacob POV**

After going over things with the pack, I was anxious to get back to my Nessie. Just to think of that hybrid leech might still be in the area had me on edge. If he so much as thought to be near my Nessie again, I'd snap his neck in a heartbeat. I hated him as much as I hated how Nessie responded to him. What was she doing? Wasn't she in love with me? Of course she was, I knew it, I felt it. I was battling inside my head as I got closer to the Cullen cottage. I came around back to slip into Nessie's bedroom window, she had usually kept it open when I came in late from patrolling. Once inside I became tense. I knew Nessie was home but she was not allow. I smelled someone else, not vampire not human, no it couldn't be.

Walking out of Nessie's bedroom I froze by what I saw in front of me. My Nessie and that creep hybrid leech, together on the sofa. Faces inches from each other. His hand on her cheek, holding her close to him. How dare he touch something, someone I so dearly loved.

I sprang forward, grabbed Jonas by the neck and threw him through the front door. He landed in the yard and I went after him. He was not getting away from me. I was going to kill him.

I hovered over him, Jonas still on the ground. "Hey what the…" he managed but this was not a time to talk. I grabbed him by the shirt and punched him in the face. That felt good. I hit him again and again.

"Jake stop!" Nessie screamed.

I was distracted by the sound of an angel pleading, almost broke my heart. Jonas got up and moved away from me while I was temporarily distracted.

"Nessie honey, get back" Jonas goaned out

"Don't you dare speak to her"

"Jake you don't wanna do this…you don't wanna kill him. Please Jake nothing happened"

"Nessie are you protecting this…this…"

"No Jake I'm protecting you. You will regret having someone's blood on you hands, don't do it Jake please"

"Why not, don't want me to hurt your precious boyfriend"

"Jake, that's not what I…"

"Nes, you almost kissed him! Did you really want to?" She was silent.

"Fine, if he's what you want Nessie, I'm outta here before I do something I really regret"

"Jake, don't" Nes had started to cry.

I turned and phased into the woods.

**Nessie POV**

I stared towards the door, Jake had just thrown Jonas out the door and was head right for him. I was still in shock. What was going on? Had I really almost kissed Jonas? No, Jake's just jumping to conclusions…Jake. I'm outside in a heartbeat. I see Jake punching Jonas.

"Jake stop!" He looked so dangerous now.

Jake stopped and looked up at me, while Jonas got up off the ground and moved some yards aways.

Jonas: Nessie honey, get back" Omg Jonas shut up

Jake broke our glance to look at Jonas. "Don't you dare speak to her"

"Jake, you don't wanna do this…you don't wanna kill him. Please Jake nothing happened". I was pleading with Jake.

"Nessie are you protecting this…this…"

"No Jake I'm protecting you. You will regret having someone's blood on you hands, don't do it Jake please"

"Why not, don't want me to hurt your precious boyfriend"

"Jake, that's not what I…"

"Nes, you almost kissed him! Did you really want to?" Jake growled at me. I can't believe he's being so mean to me, He was being so irrational, no I didn't want to kiss Jonas. But I could not say anything, stuck by Jake's harsh tone.

"Fine if he's what you want Nessie, I'm outta here before I do something I really regret"

"Jake don't" I choked out. Jake I love you, don't leave me. I need you. I'm sorry.

But Jake was gone and I had a sudden feeling of emptiness. I crouched down and hugged my knees to my chest and cried. He just left me.

**Jonas POV**

That stupid little mutt left her crying, brawling on the ground. How dare he hurt such a creature. I wanted to kill him for making her cry. I was a little shaken up by his blows, but it was nothing I couldn't take care of later. All I wanted to do is comfort her, wrap her in my arm and let no harm come her way.

I walked over to her, reminding myself not to do anything. Let her come to you. "Nessie are you alright" I asked her kneeling down beside her. I wanted to kiss all her hurt away. "Nessie, please don't cry" It was heartbreaking watching her like this. I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Jonas, please just…don't"

"Nessie, look at me, its going to be ok"

She hesitated but looked right into my eyes. _Nessie, I'm going to kiss you. You want to kiss me. Nessie you want me. _"Nessie"

**Nessie POV**

"Nessie, are you alright" Jonas was kneeling next to me. Why was this guy still here. I just nodded in response.

"Nessie, please don't cry" Jonas said as he brushed my hair away from my face to look at him.

"Jonas, please just…don't"

"Nessie, look at me, its going to be ok"

How could it ever be okay? The love of my life just up and left me without letting me explain how much I loved him.

I look up at Jonas and he is staring into my eyes. Oh those hazel brown eyes. I could get lost in those eyes.

"Nessie" that voice was calling my name. My name on those lips, I wanted to touch those lips.

Jonas touched my cheek lightly brushing with his fingertips and held my face. Very slowly he brought his face to mine. His lips inching their ways to my lips. And then Jonas kissed me. I was overwhelmed. It felt like I wanted this for so long. The kiss was soft at first and then quickened pace. My hands went through his hair as he pulled me closer.

"Renesemee Carlie Cullen!" Someone growled, interrupting our kiss.

* * *

**_Whatcha think?? R&R if u wanna :) thanks_**


	18. Questions

_**Okay, first so sorry for the long wait...second thanks for the love...this is a lil longer than previous...enjoy :)

* * *

**_

**Questions**

**Nessie POV**

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen!" Aunt Alice growled at me, interrupting our kiss. Our kiss? What? Did I really just kiss Jonas? But why…why did I, where did that sudden urge come from? I quickly got off the ground trying to get my head around what had just happened, it was making my head hurt.

"Nessie, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

But I just stood there dumbfounded. Then Jonas spoke "Nessie and I were visiting. I'm guessing Jacob didn't like that too much. Jacob left, he was rather angry, but I really should get going, see you around Nessie" He was gone into the forest as Alice gazed at me, her hands on her hips. "Well, what's going on Nessie?"

"I…I'm not sure. Jake was fighting with Jonas, then he was accusing me of sticking up for Jonas and that I wanted to kiss him and took off angry. But I didn't want to kiss Jonas, I was shocked that Jake was yelling at me and I didn't have a chance to try to explain. Then, I'm not sure what came over me. I love Jake, I do. Why would I go around kissing people I hardly know. I was drawn to Jonas"

"Hum…interesting"

"What Aunt Alice?"

"I don't know, something about him is off. It seems like Jonas is trying to steal you from Jake"

"What, no he wouldn't…or couldn't, I love Jake. This is just such a huge misunderstanding"

"Oh yeah, some guy who clearly knows you're taken, just happens to kiss you"

"I…I don't know."

"Well, I came by to give you something, but I don't know if you deserve it now" Aunt Alice smirked at me.

"What is it?" I hadn't noticed she was carrying a small pink bag in her hand. She handed me the bag. I reached in and pulled out a reddish brown baby doll with golden outline, just like the one I saw at Victoria Secret.

"I saw you eyeing it. I figured when the time is right, you would look absolutely stunning in it" Aunt Alice said as I blushed.

I thought about Jake and how I'd love to see the look on his face to see me in such an outfit. Then I remembered by the events that have just taken place, Jake was angry at me. And then I kissed Jonas. I was taken over by anger and guilt. What an awful girlfriend I was. One moment of weakness in mine and Jake's relationship and I fall into the arms of another man. No, I was not that way. I felt Aunt Alice pull me into a hug, I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Nessie, It will be fine"

"How will it be, the love of my life doesn't want anything to do with me, and if he did come around I would have to tell him what happened between me and Jonas"

"Nessie are you sure there is nothing between you and Jonas?"

"Oh Aunt Alice, who's side are you on"

"I'm just saying, maybe you should think about the possible choices before making a decision. You said it yourself, you were drawn to him." She quoted me and I felt horrible.

Why was I drawn to Jonas?

**Jacob POV**

Dang it, Dang it to hell. Why was this happening? I should have killed him. Why was she protecting him? But me, stupid me, I just left her, left her crying on the ground like that, it brought back a memory I had seen through Sam of Bella so many years ago. But this was 10x worse because I loved this girl, loved her with all my being and more. And I just walked away, and left her with that good for nothing hybrid bloodsucker. How could I be so stupid. I needed her. What if she didn't want me, what if she really did want him. The thought made me sick to think that my one true love could love someone, something other than me. I was just an ignorant jerk letting my temper get the best of me. I wanted her, I needed her. I loved her.

I kept this conversation in my head for hours. I couldn't sleep last night and once the sun came up I decided to go begging and pleading if I had to, to make Nessie forgive me for the way I treated her. I made my way towards the Cullen cottage and notice Edward outside, waiting to talk to me no doubt.

"Look Edward, I don't need a lecture on how fighting is wrong, I do have a father you know, don't need another one"

Edward smirked in amusement. "I wasn't going to lecture you. I was just going to say touché"

_What? Okay I think he's lost it if he is complimenting me._

Edward chuckled, "Come on, I'm the one that is suppose to be the reasonable one, I can't go around kicking every little punk's ass everytime one thinks about my baby girl"

I laugh "um…your welcome"

He grinned and shook my hand.

"So you don't like this guy either huh?"

"I don't trust him"

_So you trust me?_

"I can tell your intensions are pure"

_And his?_

"He is very guarded"

_So, how is she?_

He's face went hard. "She's sleeping"

Guess that's all I'm getting, but I deserved it. "Look Edward, I sorry okay. I didn't mean to make her upset."

"I know"

Then Bella came out of the house. "Hello Jake"

"Bella" I nodded to her.

"Well Bella and I are going to the main house"

"Thanks"

Edward and Bella left and I went into Nessie's bedroom to watch her sleep. My sleeping beauty. She looked so angelic and peaceful. I wanted to reach out and touch her light pink cheek as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. My emotions got the better of me as I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She turned her head towards me and opened those gorgeous deep brown eyes. My heart stopped as the sight of this beautiful creature starring back at me.

"Jake…Jake I" but I didn't allow her to speak, this was my doing. Yes I needed to get answers to my questions but being next to her and having her so close to me, I could wait for answers. I needed her, to feel her. My lips touched hers with such intent. She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her. Aah, to touch her. She had her hands in my hair. I touched her face and slid my hand down her side around her back, bringing her closer to me. I never wanted to be apart from her again. Our kiss was intense. I broke away, allowing us both to breath, panting. I slid kisses down her face and around her neck.

"Umm…Jake"

"Mmm"

"I'm sorry"

I kissed up her neck, towards her ear. "Umm…no Baby, I'm sorry" and continued down her jaw line.

She tensed a bit. "No Jake, I'm sorry" Nessie said almost in a cry, she held her hands to my face bringing my eyes to meet hers.

"Baby, I know, so am I"

"Jake, listen…I…I" and she begain to cry. I sat up and pulled her into my lap, holding her.

"Baby what is it?"

"I kissed Jonas"

I was frozen. I could not have heard that right. _I kissed Jonas_. It replayed in my head as I begin to picture him on those lips, those were mine. She was still crying in my arms. As much as I was angry, it hurt me to see her like this.

"Nessie" I brought her red teary eyes to look into mine, "do you love him"

"Jake I love you! I don't know what happened. It was like I was being pulled towards him. I had no control. I knew it was wrong, but in that moment I forgot about everything completely."

That stung a bit, she forgot about me. She forgot.

"Nessie, I should go"

"Jake please don't I love you"

"Nessie, I love you, more than you know. But if you are unsure about what you want I can't just stand here and watch." It hurt me to say this but it had to be said. "Like I told you before, you have a choice Reneseme" I took her by the hand and kissed it, "no matter what, I will always be here for you. I love you, my Nessie" What that I walked out, not knowing where to go. My center of gravity revolved around that beautiful girl inside, my heart would always be pulled to her.

**Nessie POV**

I loved Jake, I did, I do! What was Jonas doing to me? Could I possibly love him too? Did Jonas love me? I didn't know but I was going to find out.

* * *

**_R&R if you wanna :)...thanks for the luv....xoxo ana-alicia-cullen_**


	19. Answers

**_Hello all...thanks for reading...enjoy :)_

* * *

**

Answers

**Jonas POV**

I had kissed that beautiful creature. It was more than I imagined it would be. Her sweet lips, the taste of her breath on mine was so refreshing. I had been replaying that image in my mind for days, even if I had coaxed her into kissing me. I didn't care. She could learn to love me on her own, eventually…couldn't she? I sat in our clearing, where I first set eyes on her. I was startled by the approach of someone walking through the trees. It was her. Nessie. She was even more beautiful than I remember. She walked through the clearing and stopped a few yards away from me.

"I thought I'd find you here"

What? She was looking for me, my heart swelled up. Maybe I had more of a lasting effect than I realized.

"Really? Well how have you been love" I asked, trying to make small talk, I was just glad she was here.

"I've been alright, just doing a lot of thinking lately…I wanted to talk to you"

"Well, I'm all ears love" She wanted to talk to me, she had been thinking about me, all good signs.

"Jonas, I'm not sure what's going on, but I feel drawn to you somehow"

"Um hum" That's because I made you. But I don't care, as long as I had her I was selfish enough to be happy with that. _Come closer to me_. She walked closer to me and stopped a foot away.

"Jonas, I have a boyfriend…well I did anyway. I think Jake let me go so I could see if there is anything between us"

"And what is your conclusion?"

"Jonas, are you…do you…" she really was too cute when she couldn't get the words out.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want you, I want to be with you, I want to love you" She stared at me with those big brown eyes"

"Nessie, what do you want"

"I…I'm not sure"

Dang she was not helping, _Come closer_. She stood right in front of me. I touched her cheek and brought her eyes to look straight into mine. _Nessie, you want me, you chose to be with me, I am going to kiss you, you will kiss me back and know we are meant to be together._ I pulled her in closer.

**Nessie POV**

"Jonas, are you…do you…" I couldn't get the words out for fear of what the answer might be.

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes I want you, I want to be with you, I want to love you" Jonas proclaimed. I just looked at him. Okay so he does like me, now what?

"Nessie, what do you want"

"I…I'm not sure" I felt a pull, drawing me closer to Jonas. I stood right in front of him. He was smiling at me. He held his hand to my cheek, starring into my eyes. But as if I could see for the first time, I told myself what are you doing. He leaned in slowly, but I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away from me.

"Nessie" Jonas looked at me puzzled, still not taking his eyes off me as I backed up away from him.

I wasn't completely sure what was happening but I knew it worked. Dad and Mom were in the trees, as I had arranged. I was sent out as "bait" sort of speak, while Dad tried to get into Jonas's head and Mom was there to shield me in a moments notice if anything got hostile. My parents had agreed to this, against there better judgment, they knew there was no way around it. And Dad was dying to know what Jonas was hiding.

**Jonas POV**

What the hell? _Nessie come to me now_. She just stood there. _Nessie now! You love me, you want me_

"I don't think she does"

Oh crap, her mind reader father walked through the trees along with that shield of a mother. She went by Nessie as he stood between them and myself.

"Jonas, I think it's time for you to go…but not before you give Nessie an explanation."

Crap, did I really have to, but the look this vampire was giving me was murderous, I figured I better

"Yes, you better" He growled.

"Well Nessie, you don't love me. You don't want me. It was my doing all along"

"I don't understand"

"He put those words, feelings into your mind sweetheart" He interceded.

"But…why Jonas?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know Nessie. I just really wanted to be with you"

"Just because what, we're the same species?"

"No Nessie, I do believe I love you, you just don't feel the same as I do. So I tried to alter your feelings a bit and I'm sorry"

"Well you better get going Jonas and don't you ever come around my family again, or I won't be so gracious next time"

There was nothing else I could do, with that shield around I couldn't manipulate anyone.

I was grabbed by my shirt and picked up off the ground "That's right, your little tricks don't work here anymore, now go." Edward threw me on the ground and I dashed away, so glad to still have my life, yet my ego and heart tenderly bruised.

**Nessie POV**

So he played me, played me like a fiddle the whole time. And I completely turned my back on Jake. Jake, my Jake. Ugh, my heart hurt.

"Nessie, everything will be alright, you'll see"

"Thanks Dad" Dad and Mom hugged me and we walked back home together.

"So Dad…what exactly did he say, or do?" I still wasn't quite sure how they came to my rescue.

"Jonas was calling to you Nessie, He would use his power to call you with his mind. He told you to go closer to him and you complied."

"It wasn't until he was too close to you that I put my shield around you, so he couldn't get through"

"Oh, that's when I didn't feel the pull to him anymore…I get it now"

"Sorry you had to go through this little test sweetheart"

"Hey it was my idea, besides I didn't know exactly what was going on. And now I know the feelings I thought I had for Jonas were completely fabricated." My heart still and always belonged to Jake.

I was surprised to see Jake sitting on our front porch. He looked up as we approached him.

"Hello Jacob"

"Edward, Bella…Nessie"

Awe Jake you have no idea, Jonas is not the one I want, I looked at him and said through my eyes.

"Dear, Esme wanted us to go by this evening"

"Oh, okay…we'll talk to later Nessie"

"Okay" I knew my dad knew I desperately wanted to talk to Jake alone. Thanks Dad. He smiled and they were off to the main house.

"Nessie, I don't mean to bother you but, I just…had to see you were safe"

"Jake" I said walking to him, pulling into a hug and leaned into his chest. "you never need an excuse to come see me…I love you"

He pulled back from our embrace and looked at me "Are you sure?"

I put my hand on his cheek and showed him everything, every time that he made me feel special, every wonderful memory I had of us together. There was us at First Beach when I first realized the electric feeling between us when he touched me, our first kiss in the meadow, us making out in my bedroom, the way I felt when he first told me he loved me. I brought his hand to my chest, over my heart. "Yours, always"

With that his lips were on mine in a second. The kiss was tender, yet eager and passionate. I twisted his hair through my fingers. And he pulled me closer to his chiseled body. I could feel the heat radiating between us though our clothes. I let out a low moan and he sucked on my bottom lip. I thought I'd pass out. Luckily Jake swooped me up and carried me inside the house, into my bedroom, and laid me on my bed. He took off his shirt and I couldn't help but sit up and touch his sculpted chest and solid abs. He closed his eyes and allowed me to explore his body. I pulled him down onto the bed with me and kissed him intensely with all the love I had for him. He laid on top of me, between my legs. His hands roamed my body, but his lips never left mine. I tried to be brave and started to undo the button on his cut-off shorts, but my hands were shaking. I hadn't realized I was a tad nervous. Was this really going to happen, my night, our magical night together. But Jake's hand came down on mine to stop them.

"Love, it's been a long day. Let's not rush anything okay. We have forever baby" Jake whispered to me.

I couldn't help but smile at the truth of those words.

"Forever sounds fine to me" I said and kissed him again.

After our hot little make-out session, Jake held me as we drifted off to sleep. In his arms, I was home.

* * *

**_so yall like?? R&R if u wanna...thanks for the luv...xoxo ana-alicia-cullen_**


	20. Anniversary

_**First of all, so sorry for the long wait…but classes, babies, and my husband's deployment really takes a toll…but I'm back :)**__** Hope yall like it! and thanks for the luv!**_

**

* * *

**

Anniversary

**Nessie POV**

I love my life. I had a wonder family. My parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents were always there for me. And I had the best boyfriend ever. Well Jake was more than just my boyfriend. I mean really with a body like that he was hardly a "boy". And I loved Jake with all my heart, I wanted to spend my life with him. We have been dating for 6 months and its been great. The little incident with Jonas seem to be all forgotten. Which I was glad. I'd hate to think Jake didn't believe my feelings for him were true. But it was all Jonas's power of persuasion and mind control.

So here we are, our 6 month anniversary and I'm so excited. I think tonight might be the night. As much as Jake and I have had some pretty hot and heavy make-out sessions, it never goes past a little under the shirt action. And as if it would be a surprise, its always Jake that stops it.

_--Last week--_

"Nessie, baby we should stop"

"Jake…why" I say, more like whine, pouting my lips.

"Baby, its not like I don't want you…Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I want you"

"Okay, that's good enough for me" I say as I silence his lips.

But Jake gently pulls me back so we're looking at each other, face to face.

"Nessie, I'd like our first time to be special. I want to make love to you. Getting it on in the back of my car, at "make-out point" no less isn't quite a memorable experience.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was right.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Damn teenage angst.

"Nothing to apologize for love"

--_back to present_--

I was just about ready for our date. I wore a pair of skinny jeans with a red halter shirt. My hair was half up, with long flowing curls down my bare back. I had my 6in black heels to accompany me. I looked into the mirror, retouching my lipgloss and smirked. Tonight was definitely the night.

**Jake POV**

I was a lucky man. I was in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, honest to goodness woman in the world. But the best part of all is that she loved me back. We have been together for 6 months and I was not one of those boyfriends who forgot important dates like this. I've been waiting, patiently counting down the days. I loved my Nessie so much.

--_yesterday_--

"Edward, I'd like to speak with you"

I went by the Cullen cottage. I knew Nessie was out with the girls and I desperately needed to talk to Edward. I guarded my thoughts so I had a chance to speak with Edward without him ripping my head off…I hope.

"Jacob, how are you…please come inside"

I went inside and Edward motioned for me to have a seat. But I was too wired to sit. I just kept pacing. Okay how do I say this.

"Out loud" Edward smirked, leaving it to him to make jokes while I'm trying to bear my soul.

"Bear you soul…really?" Edward said, lifting his eyebrow.

"You're not making this any easier"

"What is it Jacob"

"Well, Edward you know I love Nessie. I love her more than my own life. And I give all that I am to make her happy. Edward, I would…I would like to ask for your permission to make Nessie my wife." And there you have it.

Edward just stared at me. His eyes were dark and I swear I heard him hiss. He took a moment to himself. Look as if he was concentrating really hard on something the way his hand held on to his forehead.

"Well" He sighed, "I thought I'd be alittle more prepared for when the time came…she just so young, my baby girl" I think he was taking mostly to himself.

"However, I know Nessie would be very happy and well taken care of. Welcome to the family Jacob" Edward said and extended his hand out to me.

Considering that conversation was only yesterday. I've been preparing just in case I got his blessing. I had my mother's engagement ring polished. I slid the small black box into my pocket and smiled to myself. Tonight was definitely the night.

_--Later that night--_

I walked up to the Cullen cottage, all of a sudden feeling very nervous. My heart was racing, calm down I told myself. I went to knock when the door opened.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bella, I didn't even knock"

"Oh really…well I heard something pounding" Oh my gosh, was I seriously that nervous, well how would you be if you were going to ask a goddess to be your wife. I wonder if Bella knows about my discussion with Edward.

"Jacob, how are you this evening" Edward interrupted my train of thought.

"Oh, I'm good…how are ya'll doing?"

Bella looks at us strangely, she knew she was out of the loop about something.

"Well, I'll go get Nessie"

"I haven't told her anything yet" Edward whispered once Bella left the room.

"Oh, why not"

"My Bella's face is so easy to read" Edward said with a smirk.

I just nodded as I was being pulled out of our conversation by an angel that floated to my direction.

"Hi Jake"

"Um…Hey beautiful" I snapped out of my trance to give my Nessie a hug and a gentle kiss. We separated as I intertwined our fingers and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Bella, Edward" I nodded.

"Have a good time" Bella was all smiles.

I opened the door for my Nessie and kissed her hand once she was seated in my car. As we drove off I said "Happy 6 month anniversary baby"

"Awe, you remembered"

"Of course, I remember, how could I forget the day I knew you felt the same way I felt for you."

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

**Nessie POV**

We didn't drive far and turned off into a trail in the woods. Jake turned off the car.

"We're here"

"Exactly were is "here"?" We were in the woods.

We got out of the car and walked threw the trees. It was our meadow, but it was different. There were light lanterns lighting up the clearing. There was a small clothed covered table with two chairs, a picnic basket, two champagne glasses and a bouquet of roses.

"You did all of this" I barely managed to get it out, I was blown away by how much effort Jake had put into making our anniversary special.

"Yeah I did…I did it for you love. I love you Nessie" Jake said looking straight into my eyes, touching my soul. "I love you too Jake"

Jake leaned in and kissed me tenderly. After we composed ourselves, we moved towards the table. Jake pulled out my chair, I sat down and he poured the champagne into both glasses.

"Uh hum, what will my parents say if they knew you were trying to get me drunk"

Jake chuckled, "Nessie I think that when the occasion calls for it, alittle champagne is necessary, plus I wouldn't let you get drunk." I laughed. We sipped our champagne. Jake opened the picnic basket to reveal hamburgers and fries. I had to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Jake...its quite perfect actually" I smiled at him.

Jake sat across from me and took my hands in his. "Nessie"

"Yeah Jake"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more Jake" I smiled

Jake looked so nervous. I knew this outfit would make him come undone, but it well over exceeded my expectations.

"Nessie, I…" But Jake was interrupted by a distant howling in the woods.

* * *

_**Umm...What's got them werewolves howling now? IDK…lol…review if u wanna :)**_


	21. Not Again

**_Again sorry for the long wait, but hope you still luv me :) Thanks for reading, enjoy!_

* * *

**

Not Again

**Jacob POV**

I led Nessie to the table. I knew she would love it. Her eyes were wide with wonder and awe, I smiled because she smiled. Her happiness was my happiness. I poured the champagne, feeling the weight of the ring in my pocket.

"Uh hum, what will my parents say if they knew you were trying to get me drunk" Nessie said sarcastically.

I chuckled, "Nessie I think that when the occasion calls for it, alittle champagne is necessary, plus I wouldn't let you get drunk."

I sat across from her and took her hands in mine. "Nessie"

"Yeah Jake"

"I love you so much"

"I love you more Jake" she smiled

Okay this was it. My heart was pounding, but one look into Nessie's eyes calmed me.

"Nessie, I…" But I was suddenly interrupted by a howling in the distance.

I know by the sound something was up. Damn timing.

"Jake, what's wrong"

"Nessie, I'm not sure. But I need to find out" I gave her a quick, yet passionate kiss and ran into the trees to phase. As soon as I in wolf form, I came back out to join Nessie, but I could hear them all

_Who is it_

_What does he want_

_It doesn't matter, it shouldn't be here_

_Calm down, shouldn't we call Jake_

_I did call Jake_

_He guys what's going on?_

_Intruder!_

I just stared at Nessie. I had to get her home and find out what's going on.

_Be there in a sec_

I nudged Nessie and she climbed on my back, it was our own language, she understood me most times when I was in wolf form.

I ran to the Cullen Cottage.

_Edward, there's someone, something out there, I'm bringing Nessie home._ Within seconds I was at the front of the cottage. Edward and Bella met us there.

_Edward please take care of my Nessie_.

Do you need us?

_Not sure yet, gotta go_

Be careful son

Nessie was off my back, her face in terror and confusion. I gave her a lick and ensured her I'd be back with a grin. Then I was gone.

_Hey guys what's going on_

_I found this scent so I tracked it._

That made my blood boil. _Where's it at now._

_I don't know, I can't trace it anymore_.

I pull into a clearing where I'm meet by Seth, Leah, and Quil.

_Jake I'm not sure what it was._

It only takes a moment to sense through Quil's mind who it was…Jonas!

**Nessie's POV**

I watched Jake run off into the woods.

"Dad, what's going on" My father stood firm, but had a worried look in his eye.

"I'm sure it's nothing sweetie, the pack got wind of a visitor. No need to worry…but I'm going to go talk to Carlise at the main house"

"Edward, are you sure its nothing to worry about" my mother asked, she looked just as concerned and confused as I was.

"Yes my Bella, You all stay here I'll be back in a couple of minutes" He kissed my mother and hugged me and was off to the main house.

My mother and I were in the living room

"Nessie, are you alright?"

"yes mom, just wondering what Jake it doing right now"

"I know sweetie, but I'm sure everything is fine"…my mother is not a convincing liar.

I got up and went towards the back door

"Nessie, where are you going?"

"No where I just wanted to get some fresh air"

"Okay, but don't wonder off please" My mother was concerned.

"Alright mom" I hate being treated my a kid sometimes, but if she was so concerned for me, it made me even more anxious of who was out there and what was going on with Jake.

I stood on the back porch, replaying the most perfect anniversary surprise, Jake had really gone through a lot to make it special. Then it gets interrupted. Ugh okay Nessie, think happy thoughts. My attentions was immediately turned toward the left, into the trees. I squint to see something there, even given my more than human eye sight, but I saw nothing. I had the feeling like I was being watched. I turned toward the door. _Nessie. _

I stopped.

"Yes?" Again towards the trees, I felt myself moving towards the area where I heard my name.

I walked through the trees, pushing bushels and braches out of my way. I have been walking for some time, when I heard, "Hey Beautiful".

**Edward POV**

Jacob's pack had said that there was an intruder. I was giving a play by play to my family from my conversation with Jacob.

"Edward, you need to clam down, it could just be another Nomad, we have no reason to jump to conclusions that it could possibly be someone out to hurt us or your family"

"Carlise, don't you remember Jonas! He just waltz right into our home and tried to take my baby!"

"Well why don't we just go find out ourself, if someone wants to start trouble, I'm game." Emmett said, all excited

"Perhaps someone from the Volturi? Maybe checking on Nessie"

"I don't think so Jasper"

"I say less talking, more action" Emmett"s jumping up.

"Well I got to get back to Bella and Nessie, but I agree we should meet up with Jacob's pack"

I run back home. Something doesn't seem right

"Bella, Bella"

She comes running out of the house, "Edward, Edward what's wrong"

I grab her and hold on tight. "Where's Nessie?"

"She should be around here"

We go to the back of the house but she's not there, she's gone. I notice a trail towards the woods

"She wouldn't have wondered off, I told her not to" Bella was on the verge of tears.

Just then Jacob comes running towards the cottage, _Nessie Nessie. Edward its Jonas, keep Nessie safe, Oh God, please keep her safe, I'm almost there._

I froze, Jonas, no! Not again. Bella notices my change of moods, "Edward?"

Then Jacob is running in our direction, after phasing back.

"Jake, did…did you found out anything?" Bella ask, I'm still at a lost for words.

"It's Jonas, that little sneaky bloodsucker, where's Nessie"

I still cannot move, so Bella glances toward to woods, where her trail leads.

Jacob is wide-eyed, "I'll kill him" is all he says under his breath and phases and take off in that direction. I'm click out of my trance and follow him with Bella quickly behind me.

* * *

**_Duh Duh Dum...lol...Review if you wanna :)_**


	22. I will never give up

**_Okay, I know its been forever...but I've been detailing with my husband's deployment, visiting family, and taking class...hope yall understand...I know this one is short, but I wanted to give yall alittle something :) As you know Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer's work, I'm just having fun of possible futures...enjoy!_

* * *

**

Nessie POV

It's a beautiful night. There are numerous stars that light up the midnight blue sky. The wind blows and I am happy and filled with love and admiration for the one that makes my heart pound. I look over to him as we walk hand and hand through the forest. How did I ever get so lucky. He is so hott and all mine. And I am his. He brings up our intertwined hands and softly kisses the back of my hand, looking into my eyes. *Sigh* what a night.

"Are you thirsty love?"

"Um, I'm a little parched…you?"

He giggles, "well then lets get you feed shall we" He smiles that mischievously smile, which makes me smile. "Um, I smell something appetizing"

"Well then shall we my dear Nessie"

"We shall…thanks **Jonas**"

After our meal we walked back home. "Thanks for everything Jonas" I smiled at him.

"Everything for you my love" Jonas said as he grabbed my hand and sweetly kissed the back of my hand. My heart jumped. We said our good nights and we to our separate rooms. I got ready of bed and laid down, thinking of how perfect he was. Its been a month since he found me. I don't remember what happened but I woke up in a quaint little cabin, not sure how I got there. But this wonderful man has helped me so much. I owe him my life. He explained to me that we knew each other for some time, which I could not deny the attraction I felt, so I knew it had to be true. He told me how I went wondering off then some evil creature tried to kill me. He says I don't remember because my mind is protecting itself from whatever horrible thing happened to me. But I could care less now. He was here. He took care of me. He loves me. That's all I need to know. I felt my eyes heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamt of a beautiful place, a meadow of some sort, filled with beautiful flowers. There are people there, pale sparkling ones and others are dark russet colored. I couldn't make out any one true person because my eyes are transfixed on the one man. He stands with his back to me in the middle of the meadow. I don't know who he is or why I feel I'm being drawn to him. I feel myself floating closer to him, I want to reach out and touch him. I'm standing right behind him. He turns and smiles, "Nessie, my Nessie"

"Jake"

**Jacob POV**

I am dead. It's a horrible, slow, painful death. I sit here and wait for it to came and claim me, but there is no end. It has been a month and no sign of Nessie. Like she up a disappeared off the F'n planet! I know she is still alive. My love for my Nessie still fills my whole heart. She's out there somewhere, waiting for me to find her. Ugh, this is pure hell, I feel so helpless, if I had been a few minutes sooner maybe things would be different.

Flashback

I ran from the Cullen cottage, I caught Nessie's scent and followed it a about few miles out. Where was she? "Nessie" I yelled for her, but nothing. I could also smell the decrepit little hybrid leech, he had been here. But where we they now? Edward and Bella now stood next to me.

"Edward…I can't tell where the scent goes…perhaps the river" A few miles after we were by the on the cliffs staring out into the water. Edward jumps in without hesitation

"Edward!" Bella cries. The pack and the Cullen clan join us on the edge of the cliff. I fall to the ground. I feel a wolf try to comfort me, but I feel nothing…nothing but hollow inside. I was too late.

Edward climbs back up the cliff. "I can't…I'm not sure…Nessie"

End of flashback

I know Jonas has her out there somewhere and I will find her. I will never give up! And when I do find her, Jonas will pay!

**Jonas POV**

I laid in bed thinking about the beautiful creature just a room away from me. I've won! I got her here with me. The mind control is working so much better than I hoped it would. I could actually make Nessie mine, make her forget her old life. I will never give up! She could be happy here with me forever!


End file.
